


To Live With You

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Lemon, Post Cell Saga, Romance, What if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: After the Cell Games Goku makes the decision to return to life instead of staying dead. Instead vowing to live a more normal life with his family... which is never easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Reflection Of Sorts**

**A/N:** **This story is a what if situation had Goku not decided to remain dead after his defeat with Cell. But come home to his family and lead a normal life.**

All of Goku's training, his time and preparation, the goal to push himself to his limits that had well… literally killed him to save his friends and family. All of it had succeeded.

His son had ascended, and became even stronger than him.

He couldn't have been more proud.

The earth raised saiyan had his eyes closed and his head raised, the cool breeze of the world's air running over his forearms. He was alive, standing in the spot alone in the barren wasteland that was once the Cell Games Arena. The peaceful quiet of where he'd fought with everything he had. He could hardly notice the similarties between where the games had taken place and now. He was still lightheaded from his resurrection, but standing here in the spot where his young son had destroyed Cell and just wondered how everything had worked out.

His belief in his son had nearly cost him but in the end his faith and trust in his son had been redeemed. He knew that he might have been strong enough to beat Cell on his own even though he had tried with his instant transmission attack. Of course now thinking back it had been wrong to give Cell a senzu bean and then put his son through the brutal fight that it was. If he hadn't however, his son would've never unlocked his true potential.

Of course, things hadn't gone according to his plan after being blow up thinking that would've been the end of cell only to watch him regenerate and stronger than ever, but he still remained on the battle's edge beside his son encouraging him and pushing him to the limit.

His heart had swelled with pride as he watched the deathblow be cast by his son, the biggest Kamehameha ever! His son was amazing truly.

Goku let his hands relax his eyes opening slightly as he just fell backwards laughing. Everything was over! His son had done it! All that time spent together in the hyperbolic time chamber that had been worth every grueling moment. They had focused hard and it was just amazing how well they had truly bonded, their lives while of course consumed by training, they'd never been able to just be a father and son for a while. They struck up quite a few conversations, those of course not regarding his studies as much as his dear wife would've preferred. His belief in his son from watching him grown up, being the little boy that shattered Raditz's armor, to standing face to face with not only Vegeta but also Frieza. It had been awe inspiring to realize that his son would be the one to do what he couldn't.

It was up until the last three months when it had come to him that things began to rapidly progress.

Goku had finally controlled the super-saiyan strength at a near permanent level along with Gohan. Of course they had to stop when going to sleep and when exhaustion overtook them did they lose that blonde hair. The two had sparred against each other which had broken down to where he had lost sight of his son as not just another opponent. His son had struck him hard and he reacted like a fighter and had kicked him. Kicked him so hard that he worried he may have injured his son. Both of them were barely able to stand when he had said enough. He had barely managed to start walking away to go to bed until it happened. He watched his son stand up smirking and say let's keep going! It shocked and amazed him and it was from that day forward they trained like that.

That had become routine, and Gohan never once really understood why. I guess deep down, he just expected his dad to do the impossible.

But that wasn't to be, Goku had seen his son's rapid improvement., Still, it had taken him years of experience to know that his son still had issues. Goku had to hold nothing back, but his son did the same, they both fought like warriors except Goku made it his goal to show him his faults and errors in his technique. He hammered them in literally sometimes with his fists and it never made him happy he had to make sure his son was ready. Of course there were a few times his son taught his dad a few things, and it just made his father surer of himself that he was making the right choice by believing that his son could take care of things.

Like a true father and son, they shared a bond – one even greater than Goku realized with saiyan blood in their veins they were a team, a family that would be there for each other.

It wasn't until Goku saw the bulging Cell swelling to enormous size that he realized that he hadn't prepared his son correctly. He had taught him how to fight but not how to use it. His clarity was that it was not his son's mistake but his own. It was just like how he had given Frieza a second chance only to be nearly stabbed in the back years ago on Namek. Only this was exponentially worse, which his mistake would cost him his life but now the entire world was going to be undone in front of his eyes. Of course he had come to a quick realization about it as he watched his son beat the ground realizing he had failed everyone. His instincts as a father blew over his own regard for safety and placed his fingers to his forehead.

Though as the dust had settled now, all of that regret had become pride. Now that was the only thing that Goku felt, it was a profound feeling over just what his son had achieved. The small boy who once was frightened of bugs and turtles in his youth had become the world's greatest hero. It was such an amazing feat and he now had the opportunity to pass his title to him.

A darkening of clouds overhead and a roar of thunder brought Goku from his self-absorption. He raised his head up from the ground, blinking for a moment for the first time as he heard the sounds of rain coming. He knew better than to show up at home with wet clothes.

For better or worse, things had happened out this way with his son. He had done everything, passed on all the knowledge he could.

That meant just one thing, his own plans. The earth was saved, for one. He didn't need to keep training as harshly as he had, there was no immediate threat to anyone anymore. Well… there was one! But that could always be postponed he would be sure to let his 'rival' have a few days before addressing the rematch that had been desired. Of course, then it would come to how he could help Chi-Chi with their lives. The pair having made a nice little life for themselves it was very enjoyable although he would be sure to hear it from her when he got back.

Oh boy…  _Chi-Chi,_  for a warrior who had died he was still awfully careful around his wife.

But the thought of his loving and beautiful wife. She came more into the picture as well, as great as it was. The two of them had a life together that couldn't be parted, even if he died he'd still be there for her and she would wait for him.

But now what should he do?

He couldn't just avoid the question altogether, she was the one who ran the house, but what would he do? What would she desire next?

Studies with Gohan?

A new addition to the house?

A new… son?

 _No… it couldn't?_  Goku wasn't sure himself, from this far away he couldn't tell with certainty. But he could feel something, there had to be another life in her womb.

[***]

Gohan laid down on the floor, just happy because he finally had a moment after being squeezed to death by his mother. She had been an emotional wreck having watched the entire Cell Games via Baba's magic crystal ball.

"I never told you this, but this floor is amazing mom."

"What are you talking about? It's just a floor." Chi-Chi said giving her son a worried glance as he just laid there. "Come over here and sit down, I am going to fix those injuries up."

Gohan forced a smile, "Okay but just give me one minute more-"

"Now don't make me ask twice young man."

"Alright, alright…" Gohan finally conceded his moment had lasted all of ten seconds but they were amazing. Sitting down in the chair beside her Chi-Chi removed her son's tattered clothes. They still reeked from his fight with Cell so she would forgive him this time. She knew they had magic healing beans and powers but she was a mother she was the one would give her son the full bill of health.

"So are you sure your Dad is alive?" Chi-Chi asked, looking over his shoulders.

"Yeah, definitely. We went to Namek to make sure it wasn't a problem, with Dende being the guardian of earth and them kind of owing our dad they let us use the dragonballs to bring him back. Gohan said, his eyes looking to the door next to him. He heard the coming thunderstorm and couldn't' help but wonder where his dad was. They had revived him a while ago since coming home. Everyone had split and went their separate ways.

As for himself, he had come straight home expecting to see his dad already there. He'd only be surprised to see that it was just his mom still up late, dinner set and waiting for them like always. He then fell on the floor and now his mom was eyeing him like he still had been beaten up by Cell.

He also knew never to argue with his mom.

"Oh then if I know your father he's probably laughing at how everything just turned out so well." Chi-Chi told him with a smile as she continued looking over his back, her trained motherly eyes finding the bits that they had of course healed but not taken care of. She grabbed some bandages and ointment in the red medical box next to her.

"Ah, that's good." Gohan said.

"I knew they'd miss something." Chi-Chi said, humming softly as she focused on wiping the area clear. Gohan glanced towards the door hoping to see his dad again. He'd wanted to apologize.

"It's going to start raining bad." He commented.

Chi-Chi sighed a little. "Don't worry about your father. He's just afraid that I'll clobber him when he gets home. Plus dinner is made he'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm your mother."

Gohan chuckled a bit as he held up his arms to let his mom wrap his stomach and back. "I just wanted to say sorry to him though,"

"Why? You won and your dads alive what would you need to apologize for?" She asked curiously.

The guilt was in his voice when he answered, "I'm the reason he died, why we all almost died. I could've killed Cell when he was really weak and it wouldn't have been a problem. But…" He felt his mouth drying up and his eyes close. "I wanted to just make Cell suffer, for everything so I didn't kill him when I had the chance. Then he did some technique that forced himself to blow up and then dad… well dad stepped in and took the blast for everyone."

Chi-Chi stopped mid wrap, her brown eyes widened in complete shock. She blinked almost not believing what she had heard correctly. Finally, she regained her ability to speak.

"You were too young, you didn't know."

"I did know…"

Chi-Chi was speechless for a few seconds, taking in everything but while she should've been upset she couldn't be everything was fine. She let herself relax and wrap her arms around her son who had begun to tremble.

"You are still a boy. You are my baby boy and you made a mistake." She murmured softly into his head as she felt him begin to cry. She knew something was off when he came in, but she couldn't have confirmed it until now. She hadn't seen that part of the fight but now it made sense. Her son's reaction came as no surprise he felt bad about what he had done. He was in fact blaming himself because he was an elven year old boy trying to do what his dad couldn't. As always though with Goku, he hadn't thought that their son wasn't just like him mentally and the strain and weariness of fighting hadn't been there as it had been with him.

Of course he was always one with suprises, he had put all of their faith on their only child. To be the world's hero and it worked…

Chi-Chi resumed her work after her son calmed down, her mind solely on her husband. She suppressed the urge that was begging to rise in her, that he would be coming home soon so that everything could come back to normal. After all, there was no one else to fight, why wouldn't they just have a normal life if there wasn't anyone to fight?

Of course she didn't want to get her hopes up, the man knew only two things. Training, and eating but of course since the androids and now Cell he had of course learned more about enjoying the time together.

Still. She looked herself towards a window when lightning flashed across the sky, she would just have to wait and be patient that was all there was too it.

[***]

It was a little past eight when Goku finally reached home. It was beginning to pour, and he was completely drenched, but he didn't even notice. He wanted to enjoy himself and flying in the rain had been a simple pleasure of his. That and his new body was catching up with him, he was still sore and hurt all over. He could feel the sting a bit from where he had taken Cell's explosion all over his front. Add in all the emotional highs and lows he'd been through, the lack of sleep from anxiety leading up the Cell games and his.. err hem nightly session with his wife before the games had been quite the toll and it was taking all of his energy to just fly.

All Goku wanted to do was just come home, kiss his wife, eat dinner, hug his son and go to sleep for a few days.

Maybe, a week if Chi would allow it.

Goku landed off foot on the front step of his home. He held against the outside doorframe to steady his balance, then slowly opened the door inside. He'd barely managed a step inside when the light from inside hit him along with a pair of arms.

He yelped as the arms were surprisingly strong, he should've at least expected this.

Squinting, he looked down at the black haired boy hugging his waist like it was unbreakable.

Gohan had taken just a second to see his father before leaping from his seat at the table to catch his father's waist. Not sparring embarrassment, he cried his face red with emotion.

"I'm sorry, dad" He cried his smaller arms almost locking tightly around his waist. "I should've been smarter, I just didn't know any better. It was my fault that you lost your…"

Goku stared at Gohan through his deep hearted confession not really expecting this reaction. All he could really process was that his son was alive and well, of course there was someone else who was as well.

She came over at her own pace ignoring that her son had almost knocked the table over. It was understandable, of course Goku just stood there unable to think no doubt the man wasn't sure what to make of this.

"its fine Gohan," Chi-Chi said in a reassuring voice, placing her hand over his head. "You can calm down."

"But," Gohan said blinking in surprise looking to his mother who was too his side. Goku was still balancing himself and feeling the sting of his old injuries. "It was mine? I mean its-"

"What did I say, young man?" Chi-Chi said in a more demanding ton, she knew he was upset but they had talked about this. No one would be angry or upset with him. Of course her old motherly habbits died hard, she knew her son needed a moment. She sighed briefly. "Your fathers here. It's okay."

"Alright." Gohan said relinquishing his grip on his dad's waist before going back to the table wiping away his tears.

Chi-Chi smiled shaking her head as he walked back over, not wanting to stir up any more emotion she looked to her husband who was soaked but she was just happy to see him again. Deciding it best to just be normal for awhile she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He returned her exchange before taking off his shoes.

"Goku."

He blinked and looked up at his wife who was standing there just a foot from him as he removed his boots, not wanting to complerely ruin the clean floor. "Yes Hun?"

Chi-Chi gave him a wink before looking away.

"Dinner is getting cold."

Goku stared at her for a moment, part of him wondering if this was somehow a dream. Finally a huge grin spread over his face.

"Sounds great, Chi-Chi."

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Outing**

* * *

 

Things had changed.

Chi-Chi had to always keep herself in check and always be patient with him, but to say that was not easy even for her. She had assumed that Goku would go back to his normal goofy bumbling happy self, obsessed with food, training, and just being himself, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

After watching Mirai Trunks go home, Goku had just sort of relaxed, calling him chilled was putting it mildly. He just didn't do much of anything really, choosing to just sit around the house and spend time with her and Gohan almost never giving them a moments peace. On the rare occasions when he actually ventured off to do his own things, he would always linger his eyes on her before giving her a smile and a nod. It made her wonder just what had gotten into him.

While normally she'd be ecstatic to see him inside the house and not stinking up the place with his training cloths, he really hadn't bothered training since Cell's defeat. Sometimes he'd just be laying on the couch or outside, staring up into the ceiling or clouds lost in his own mind. A self-satisfied smile on his face. It wasn't him, and she actually found herself hoping to see him go and do something, she'd be better if he went and sparred with Vegeta who had become a complete recluse in the Brief's household.

But he didn't, if she approached him on it, he would say everything was fine and would being to ask her questions. Meaningful ones, how she was, was there anything she needed to make her day better. Would she like his help with anything? At first it was great, having Gohan go outside and do his studies while she…  _erhem_  got Goku busy with his marital duties. It would end the same, he would just stay there with her, until she got up and ordered him out of bed and the entire time she knew he was just watching her. She tried feigning sleep sometimes to see his reaction but he would just stroke her hair and her arms not leaving her side. She began to feel mildly worried, what had changed in him?

Four weeks had come and gone with little to no real change, until finally she had a proper excuse for throwing the family outside of the house. Trunks Brief was turning one-year-old. Bulma had sent an invitation to their house and had the whole party planned out, and everything would be taken care of. They just needed a few more guests and also with the hopes of Goku's presence in maybe getting Vegeta out of his own stupor.

Bulma couldn't force Vegeta into the party and with his attitude might ruin it. But with Goku there as a diversion, things might be different.

Or so they hoped. With both male saiyans not being their usual self.

Goku was just lounging in bed, his hands on his stomach, starring up at the ceiling. It was a situation he found himself in far too much, but really it wasn't too bad. He kept his focus on monitoring Chi-Chi's and Gohan's ki most of the time subconsciously while he thought about what he could do next. There was little point to training, he had nearly killed himself for four years, counting his time in the time chamber training. With no looming threat and his sons own power, he didn't need to train. Not anymore.

He was unsure of himself, and it was not going over well.

In many ways Goku accepted his simple nature. Once he had a goal or a purpose he could focus on it and achieve results. Provided he had the support of his family and friends. And, up until now he had that, to protect everyone, to save the future and undo the damage caused by others. His life had been very black and white up until that point, even when becoming a father he just did whatever Chi-Chi told him. But now, Gohan didn't need his father's help and Chi-Chi had managed the house without him fine for years.

It was now, now he realized just how somewhat empty his life had been. Not that he hadn't experienced a great deal sure, but he had just done things that had come before him. Now he had nothing, no opponent to train for, no son to raise up to ascend him. His friends were living their own lives, and he had adventured all over the world and through space. Now he felt like a man on an island, stuck and not sure with what to do with himself. Well for now anyway, he knew that Chi-Chi was pregnant, he hadn't told her yet, she had blasted him before for spoiling the surprise she was supposed to tell him. So he would let her have that, not that it wouldn't be long until that would happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened, he looked over and smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," He answered. Watching as Chi-Chi closed the door behind him, she put her hand on the bed and let herself fall into place beside him. He gave her a chuckle, "Again? I don't mind."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, as she leaned against the pillow as Goku caught her look and laughed and grabbed her hand. He was just lying there atop the sheets, wearing only his blue undershorts and orange training pants. She kept her true expression hidden, wishing that she could somehow read his mind to know just what was going on in there. His eyes were still soft but there was something missing in them, and she felt worried. It wasn't like him at all.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked as his hand gently stroked her forearm. "Its almost time for lunch."

"Oh just been thinking," He said simply. He hadn't really been thinking of much.

"Well in that case, I have something to tell you. That we're going to Bulma's house for Trunks Birthday." She told him as he stopped as his fingers trailed slowly down her neck making her shiver, a trail of goosebumps to form on her arm where he had been touching her. "We got invited, and I'd like to go as a family."

"Oh sure Chi," He said happily.

Chi-Chi let out a breath. "Also I have a favor of you, well a favor for a favor situation. I want you to get the prince of the assholes out of his room for Bulma. He needs to be there and pretty much refuses to leave his room."

Goku cocked his head at her as he leaned back against the headboard now. "Really, that's not him."

"I don't personally care, because I don't want him anywhere near Gohan. But Bulma want's him there so she offered me a favor for your help." She explained to him as he listened in carefully.

"And you think I can get him out?" He asked slightly disbelieving that. "I'm not exactly his favorite person, ehehe." He laughed sheepishly.

"So? Just do what you have to. I can't imagine Trunks enjoying his birthday party with his dad." She said smiling knowing from her own experience how much better parties were with Goku around Gohan when he was growing up. "There's a huge crowd there, and all sorts of fun things they have set up."

"Sounds like fun."

"Okay, I'll think of something to bring to the party tomorrow, just you think of something to help get the royal asshole out of his room," she told him before moving to sit up. However, she felt a hand on her palm and she looked up into his eyes. It was a look that she recognized very well. It was the look that had graced her bed many times before, it only meant that he saw her right now and it could only mean  _bad_ things for her. Chi-Chi smiled moving to place a hand on his.

"Now let's get to the real reason you came here."

Chi-Chi laughed as Goku pressured into her the second she fell back to the bed. His purring voice coming as he moved up to kiss her lips. Locking over hers gently as the pair came together.

Did she think she'd sneak back away from him after coming here? Did she think that a man like him didn't understand that his wife was looking for him to reach out to her? And he actually had been hoping she would come back to him, he had been very sparse beforehand with spending time with Chi-Chi, this was not a time to throw away such an opportunity. They had plenty of other time to worry about planning and food, but as far as Goku was concerned, he wanted to be a part of her more than ever. This was at least a mends for some of his prior shenanigans.

He pulled up his wife's shirt as she pushed the top sheets off from the bed smiling as he placed his hands one either side of her and looked into her soft eyes. Love was a very time consuming thing, but don't right, it could create the greatest moment between a couple.

[***]

Goku's hunger punched him full force when he smelled the banquet of cakes and food the next day. The smell was so rich and thick as he walked around the back yard. Chi-Chi happily at his side with his arm around her side gently holding her waist. The other was teenage Gohan still dressed up in a  _proper_ attire. He was at least able to get away with his training clothes, his son was stuck in overalls, a dress shirt, and shoes. She said he looked adorable, he didn't offer an opinion.

Maybe when he got older he'd offer some opinion about his wife dressed up his son. But not now, he enjoyed not having his head caved in.

This was chaos, well not complete chaos but young Goku certainly would fit right in here.

Goku watched with a sheepish life as he saw the backyard of capsule corp, there were people everywhere, a least a hundred. Probably from Bulma's staff, and maybe some of her business friends and clients. And they all had brought their own children. Little kids darting all over, while some cried with their mothers. Watching in amusement as they all tumbled all over the place.

"I Don't have to play with them right?" Gohan asked nervously, he'd never seen so many children.

"No of course not sweetie, just Trunks. He needs you more like a big brother." Chi-Chi said patting him on the head. It was strange to be able to control two of the strongest being in the universe, one because she was his mother. The second because he had a fear of metal frying pans.

"Okay… well can I go give them the gift?" Gohan asked, holding up a rather large box wrapped in green paper, filled with numerous old textbooks, and how to guides for growing a genius that their mother had used on him. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Yeah why not, Bulma's right over there!" Goku exclaimed pointing to the blue haired woman whose energy clearly was that of his longtime friend. Before watching Gohan awkwardly trying and wade through a living sea of children. Knowing that if he got his clothes ruined somehow. Well he hoped his dad was close by for instant transmission.

"So Goku…" Chi-Chi asked softly her one hand going to his side.

"Hm?" His interest peeked as he looked down at her wondering what she was going to ask.

"How do you feel about you know, young children?" She asked tapping his finger as her head rested against his side.

"What Gohan?" He asked confused.

"No! not Gohan he's a growing boy almost a teenager, I mean kids little ones." Her head gesturing towards the crowded backyard.

"Well, their fine. Aside from the peeing and crying parts." He answered honestly. His mind slowly wrapping around her question. Did she know?

"Oh God, come on." Chi-Chi told him asking her head. He gave a shrug as he walked behind her. "Lets get something to eat, I'm sure you already want to eat half the table."

He opened his mouth to respond but he stopped himself. Well, almost half. "You got me there."

Chi-Chi smiled and kept walking. Goku just followed behind. He also couldn't help but let his eyes roam down her backside, the nice purple summer dress was so snug. His wife was still a very beautiful woman, almost radiant, and she hadn't changed much since they had been married.

He bit his lip, reminding himself this was Trunks birthday party. He didn't need to have such thoughts. He could enjoy the food and festivities. He had no interest in some midafternoon sex with his wife, evening sex and midnight sex… different story.

They found a suitable seat before Goku went to go find a plate that could hold ten pounds of food. Unfortunately, this left Chi-Chi all alone for the moment as Gohan was much like his dad. Another half-saiyan graced her though as Trunks plopped up beside her having clearly wandered away from Grandma and Mom to the only other woman he had some memory of. Chi-Chi, "My, My up and moving already Trunks?"

Trunks was startled, as she talked to him not sure of her voice. He looked up at her and gawked at Chi-Chi. She gave him a smile, before moving her hands down to pick him up. He didn't move or mind as Chi-Chi picked him up and plopped him down in her lap. Happily giggling as he had someone's attention, a boy well versed in the art of being spoiled.

Chi-Chi shook her head, knowing just what had happened. Sighing, she patted the top of his head as he laughed currently enjoying so much attention today. Though her eyes changed as her own two boys sat down beside her. Trunks staring wide eyed at the massive plate of food. It was so huge, and he wanted some.

"Did you get enough there?" Chi-Chi said, giving Goku the look. He chuckled nodding his head but not without knowing that he'd probably go for seconds.

"Hey, who's our special guest? Is it Trunks." He said leaning his face down to the smaller half-saiyan who waved his hands at him.

"Well I'm sure that you know already, Mister I'm going to learn about the future from someone from another time."

"Ehh," Goku said nervously looking down at Trunks and his large blue shirt that said, 'if you think I'm cute you should see my dad'. That was definitely not going to go over well with his dad. Speaking of which…

" _You,_ what are you doing with my son? No wife of Kakarot should touch my royal blood!" Vegeta growled having made his appearance.

"I have an excellent track record with saiyan children, if you forgot!" Chi-Chi fired back while Goku was half a mouth filled with food to retort. Her one hand gesturing to her son. Who was already embarrassed, having to be seen in this outfit in front of Vegeta of all people.

"If your taste in clothes is the same as how you raise them, I'll pass with you touching my son." How the hell had Bulma allowed the harpy of Kakarot to get her hands on his son? "Woman!" He shouted snapping the curious mother where her son had wondered off to over.

Trunks flinched inwardly clutching at Chi-Chi's blouse having been held several times in his young life with Chi-Chi he instinctively remembered her scent. That and he was still slightly scared of his father.

"Now don't scare him!" Chi-Chi warned, it may not be her baby but dammit no one mistreated a child in front of her.

"Aw that's just how Vegeta is Chi-Chi, besides he was probably worried." Goku said finally swallowing his food.

"I remember the woman saying clowns would be at the party, I didn't realize it was going to be you," he said through a snort at his rival. How dare he show up here!

"Clown? Well that's a new one." Goku said ignoring the comment, having been used to Vegeta's verbal retorts. "We were invited, besides I'd figure and check out how much progess you've made since-"

"I won't ever discuss my training with you Kakarott." Vegeta sneered at him as Bulma came over a bit of relief as she saw her baby in Chi-Chi's lap that and Goku was there beside her, and low and behold her prince had  _finally_  gotten his ass out of the house to join them.

"Oh hey, there you are," She told Trunks as she smiled at her friend. Vegeta taking a breath, disgusted at the sight of the harpy and his woman as she came over and hugged her. Angrily mulling over leaving this damn party already.

"Yeah, he sorted wandered over here to me. I assumed you'd come over eventually." Chi-Chi said before smiling down at Trunks. "Isn't that right? We knew mommy would be coming over any minute now."

Vegeta kept his eyes averted from the scene, his patience already thinning and about to snap.

"Oh hey the gang is all here!" Krillin's voice jumped in as he entered the back yard, Android 18 following closely behind him.

The sight of the android that had nearly killed him and shattered his arm pushed him too far.

"Just fucking perfect," Vegeta snarled, he spun around already deciding that nothing was worth putting up with all of these insults and fools. Everyone watched him turn away but his eyes locked squarely into Bulma's. "I'm done, no more."

"Vegeta-" Bulma started, but he was already walking away.

"Hey-! Come on Vegeta, don't leave me here alone! They're going to make me watch Trunks next." Goku chirped in, knowing that there would never be a day that his rival would trust him with his son. "Unless you want me to-"

Vegeta heard those words and stopped. The tension obvious as his fist clenched at his side.

"Never, never will you ruin my son." Vegeta said, his voice low, calm and deadly.

"Whatever you say, so you staying then?" Goku said grinning knowing that the Prince's pride was now on the line.

While the two males eyed each other down. Bulma turned her attention to Krillin and 18.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," although polite she herself wasn't fully trusting of Android 18. Though the android's unreadable eyes just stared back at her.

"Sure, we can't miss the kids first birthday," Kirllin laughed, before seeing Trunks who was busy sucking his thumb as he watched the spectacle all around him. "Wow! Someone's gotten a lot bigger," He commented, looking at the slightly rounder and taller saiyan child. Bulma smiled, knowing that was true, his appetite for one had gotten bigger.

"Well if you don't mind, I think Bulma we should find a changing room. Our boy here is in need of one." Chi-Chi interrupted standing up, her motherly intuition already taking over as she could smell the change even if it was minor.

"Oh, of course lets go, we'll be a minute." Bulma told them actually wanting a short chat with Chi-Chi before coming back. As the two women walked inside with him now at arm's length away.

"So," Krillin said, looking over to Goku. "What's up? How's not being dead again?

Goku laughed. "Ah no big deal, after you die once it feels the same. Although I can't say I've been doing much of anything."

Krillin Chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean."

"Idiots, none of you fools experienced death." The prince snarled from behind them. None too surprised to see him still hanging around.

Goku knew it, and Vegeta knew that he knew. He wouldn't let his younger counterpart be alone out here. He was a man of a pride, and he wasn't going to let anyone dare upstage him as a father. Sure, neither could either one be called father of the year, nor did they expect too. Though admittedly he wasn't going to stick around the annoying idiot sober, having located a beer cooler and brought it over to the table to sit next to the idiot. He may have hated his guts, but he was the only one at least tolerable among the crowd of sniveling brats. With a fresh beer in hand he began to drink hopefully enough to keep him from lashing out at the moron.

"Well I'm going to go drop off Trunks gift, 18 mind letting me show you around."

"Whatever is fine," the android said neutrally. Before following behind Krillin, feeling more than nervous around three saiyans who were more than capable of snuffing her life out.

Goku continued to eat as Gohan watched the battle of wills between the two men. Each other looking at the other as a manner of pride and not willing to back down from a challenge.

Vegeta was polishing off his third beer by the time the two women returned with a fresh Trunks, except he was now waddling ahead of them not desiring to be carried. Bulma glanced up at Vegeta who although looked pissed was at least relaxed. As he just watched Goku.

"Hey, you stayed."

A slightly inebriated, Vegeta just looked at her. "No one is ruining my son, that and I want some damn cake."

"Whatever keeps you happy," Bulma said shaking her head with a smile, although noting the empty beer bottles at his side. "Goku don't pick up his habits okay?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Woman, Kakarot couldn't even drink one. You don't have to worry about that."

"I could too! I just don't find the taste that appealing." Goku said defensively, truthfully he never really enjoyed alcohol, but then he never really tried it.

Chi-Chi came up to Goku, having finally spoken with Bulma she was ready to tell Goku the good news. She had confirmed it, she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. Nearly three months along as well.

"Goku, I've got some good news to tell you." Chi-Chi said smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku looked up at her, already knowing the answer but still looked surprised. "I'm three months pregnant! We're going to have another baby."

"Isn't that wonderful, Vegeta?" Bulma asked Vegeta as Goku stood up from his chair and scooped up his wife.

"That's amazing Chi!" he said excitedly as she blushed with embarrassment. Spinning her around a few times as before hugging her. It was nice to have her finally tell him, he had been dreading blowing that surprise of hers. She held him smiling as Gohan who probably realized it as well but didn't want to mention came over as well.

"Really mom? You're gonna have another baby?" His eyes wide with excitement as she nodded.

"Yes, you are going to be a big brother to a little brother or sister!"

Vegeta stared at Chi-Chi blankly, looking towards her stomach. He knew it as well. He could already feel the child's potent ki. It was a boy, he could sense the masculine power. It was already strong, though he glanced over towards Gohan who had hugged his mom. Observing the boy carefully, the Kid was perplexing he was already stronger than him at his age. It was perhaps the mixing of human and saiyan blood that made fierce fighters. Growling he looked to his own son for a moment. There would be no chance that his son would not be stronger in the second spawn of Kakarot. That was a damn promise.

"Hn. I'm surprised you even know where to put your di-" He added before being cut off.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed as Chi-Chi burned red and Goku gave him a warning look.

"Whatever," he snorted before resuming his drinking.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi," Bulma apologized for him as she got set back down on the ground from her husband. "Let's grab some food, the boys can handle themselves. More wanting to remove the new mother to be away from the loose lipped saiyan. Chi-Chi also takin Gohan back for another round who was more than hungry himself as Goku was still with another plate already, instant transmission service.

"At least I've got two now, qualifies me of an expert. You only have one, and Mirai doesn't count as two." Goku said pointing his fork accusingly at Vegeta a smirk on his face.

"Lighting can strike the same moron twice." Vegeta spat, unfortunately not wanting to dare engage with his lesser rival decided to get another weaklings attention.

"Hey, baldy! Over here," Vegeta ordered, Krillin blinked at the command but with Goku beside him he swallowed his fears and came over.

Vegeta now downing his sixth beer, he was finding himself more relaxed although annoyed as Goku continued to just eat. "What is it Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Why did you bring the appliance?"

Krillin was confused. "What?"

"The blond circuit board."

Krillin's face flushed red. "You mean 18?"

"Yes. Why did you bring one of our enemies to my son's party?"

"Well there on a date Vegeta." Goku added.

Vegeta looked back at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "A date?"

Krillin look caught off guard by that statement, although Goku wasn't surprised he had just assumed that was what it was. He had heard from Chi-Chi that Krillin was 'dating' her. Although he couldn't assume the saiyan prince had as much insight into human customs. Although Krillin who glanced towards Bulma and Chi-Chi who were furiously chatting over new motherly things in excited voices. He knew for a fact that it wasn't a romance thing between Bulma and Vegeta, that was expected but not this question.

"Well, you take them out to places. Buy them things, clothes, food. You know be around them." Goku said, though his own expertise was lacking.

"Ehh that's a bit of it, but more or less you want to see if you like each other, and if you have things in common and want to spend time with one another." Krillin added.

"So, you really just want to fuck her." Goku coughed, and Krillin went a beat red in shock. Vegeta's forwardness was nothing either were accustom too. The prince snorted glaring at him. "Why are you bothering with this? Ask the tin can."

"Vegeta that's a little personal don't you think?" Goku asked while Vegeta casually flipped him off.

"It's not just about that… you know." Krillin shifted uncomfortably, how had this come to be the topic of conversation. He couldn't begin to explain his relationship and sex in the presence of both Veget and Goku. This was not something his was ready for.

"Man up for once!" Vegeta growled at him, making Krillin jump a bit. His other hand pointing to the compound, "look, just use one of the empty rooms and be done with it."

"So guy's what's the topic of conversation?" Bulma cut in as Chi-Chi came back, Gohan helping Mrs. Brief's with the cakes.

"Oh nothing-" Goku tried to say but Vegeta was having none of it.

"Baldy is trying to screw the walking microwave."

"Okay I need to use the bathroom!" Krillin announced his face still red and looking around for 18 thankful she wasn't nearby and rushed off to find her. He didn't want her to be anywhere near the saiyan, or he'd be dead.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as both women wen to their respective husbands. Chi-Chi offering a hand to Goku which he took. "Time for cake." She said as the larger saiyan perked up instantly. Always a fan of sweets.

"Great! I was ready for thirds."

"Oh brother." Chi-Chi sighed rolling her eyes as she walked away leaving Bulma alone with Vegeta. The other couple working things out like always but still it just seemed to manage.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur to Goku who had made short talk with Vegeta as he could see the unease in his older comrade. Of course a few moments he could've held back as Gohan had joined them with another cake, compliments of Mrs. Brief's before Vegeta made another comment about 'adult' things making his young son go red.

The evening wound down, Gohan having carted off Trunks to bed, as he had crashed after so much excitement and was sleeping in his crib upstairs while Chi-Chi rested on Goku's lap tired herself. She was happily resting, almost humming, ready for the bed that awaited her at home.

"Goku?" She asked as she had her eyes closed. Her husband's eyes now looking down at her even though she didn't see it, she could tell. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure what she had meant with that question, she had been asking him that one many times. Was she upset with him? But he wasn't going to ruin the moment right now by asking her why she kept asking him that.

"Of course Chi. I'm just overwhelmed I'm going to be a new dad."

She sighed contently against him her hand holding him closer. "Thanks for coming back for us."

"You don't have too. I love you."

"I know you do," Chi-Chi smiled as she heard the padding of feet coming over towards them, clearly Gohan was back and with a tray of extra leftovers for the ride home. "Ready to go home Gohan?" She asked as he yawned nodding his head. "That's a yes, Goku… if you don't' mind I think this is enough excitement for one day."

Goku smiled one hand going around his wife's waist and his other rested on his son's shoulder. Taking a moment, he concentrated before in a flash the Son Family disappeared and were back in their own house in the kitchen. It had been such a long time since they had been able to be a regular family. And oddly enough he had been wondering just how this all worked out, feeling satisfied by everything.

Maybe, things were starting to turn out alright.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mall Life Crisis**

* * *

 

"I can believe it! It's the best news and its why I love you!"

"Oh honey I'm just so happy!"

The two actors on TV said before embracing each other, it was cheesy but not as good as reality.

Chi-Chi laughed as she rested a hand on her belly and took a bite of pizza. That girl on stage had no idea that her man was so much better than the imitation.

Goku had come around a bit more since she had dropped the bomb of her being pregnant over a week or two ago and it was nice to have her old husband back. Of course there were other perks, their love life was as vigorous as ever, each night she had his handsome face as company. Any woman might be tired or playing I don't feel like it or not good enough card, but she didn't need too. Goku initiated everything, and she didn't put up any fight, it was so nice being pursued and sought after, in a few months they wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves.

Of course she didn't always sit back on her morals and be the innocent girl he knew, she took charge sometimes during their heated sessions. Goku might be one the strongest men in the universe but she was still his wife and one tough woman.

A sexy, shapely woman, with a near perfect figure… but a tough woman none the less. And her husband knew that while she was a woman who enjoyed being chased she also liked being a hunter and what she-

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were planning on having me for lunch with the way you're eating."

-had to grin inside, his timing impeccable as Chi-Chi rolled up her bite and swallowed.

Goku was just behind her, his hands draped over the top of the couch, a smile on his face. He'd come to see what she was doing, but was surprised to see her eating leftovers and watching television, it was dead giveaway she was taking a break today, but it was Saturday so he wouldn't blame her. She needed time off, she worked so hard at everything she earned it. His head rested on his forearms as he looked at her.

"Don't tempt me too, you've got plenty of meat on those bones." Chi-Chi said teasingly, looking over her shoulder at him. As soon as she did his head dipped forward and his lips pressed against her own startling her just a bit. She blinked for a moment as she greeted his tongue inside of her mouth, matching his ministrations with his own before pulling back. "And second I don't have anything to cook for lunch, we need to go to the store."

"If we need to do that, sure I'll drive you." Goku chuckled and Chi-Chi's eyes softened.

"You are just too sweet sometimes. In a few minutes let me get changed and we can go." Chi-Chi said slowly, her tone making Goku's eyes widen before spreading a grin over his lips. "Of course if you want to go right now…"

"I'm always ready to go, of course."

"Well then…" She said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him over the ledge onto her…

"Hn. It makes sense that when we run out of food I run out of work for the day." Gohan sighed in his head, as the thought of being hungry and bored was just the worst. Truthfully he didn't mind his studies, they weren't trying to kill him and no one's life rested in his hands.

Gohan looked towards his books, he'd already completed his junior school studies and aced their exams, it was too easy.

Looking back towards the doorway, his mind felt the fluctuations of his parents' ki, he wasn't oblivious to what was going on he had figured it out after his dad had come home from Namek that first year of training for the androids what his mom and dad training sessions had been.

Of course he couldn't be angry about it, his mom and dad needed their time together, his mom always so much calmer and happier after this times of course. That was always a win win in his book.

He brought up his pen and spun it around his finger out of boredom. "I wonder how Vegeta is being a dad…"

He could only imagine a whimpering Trunks with the massive looming shadow of Vegeta, but truthfully that wouldn't happen as he had a much greater respect for the saiyan prince.

"Plus Bulma's there, she probably runs a tighter ship than mom."

Gohan kicked his legs up on his desk as he thought about how it would be to compare the two saiyans. Which existed on the polar opposites of the spectrum.

"Dad's so easy going, Vegeta probably would be wired all day."

Vegeta was a machine, the guy knew nothing about taking it easy, his dad could take a month off and not care about a thing.

"Just who's the better trainer though? I mean Vegeta did raise Trunks to be so strong in a few days, and if it wasn't for my own latent powers I don't know if we would even be on an even playing field." Gohan thought out loud.

"I wonder how this Trunks will do with his dad around, I mean Vegeta and Bulma are together… I think."

Gohan laughed at the idea of Vegeta playing house with Bulma. "You know what I think that's enough hypotheticals, I'm good here… well at least when mom and dad aren't making me another brother."

He dropped back from his chair and hoped on his bed and closed his eyes, figuring a well-deserved nap would be a reward enough for finishing all his studies.

Gohan's arms folded behind his back, his head lifted only slightly off the mattress by the pillow as he just let his eyes fall closed. As he drifted, he wondered for a moment… Was this a normal life? Was this the world that he could relax and just be a kid again with a happy mother and father and soon to be little brother? He let out a breath and smiled.

"Yeah I could get used to this…"

He fell asleep the fluctuations of his father's ki and the shaking of the couch through the floor.

About an hour later, Chi-Chi was back in the main room. She was dressed ready to go shopping, her purse on her wrist and a list rolled up in her other palm.

"Alright, list, and pocketbook all are good," Chi-Chi said with a smile. "Now I just need the rest of the company to arrive," She said looking around for the other two boys to join her.

"Waiting long?"

Chi-Chi jumped slighted, as she turned about on Goku. "Ugh, Goku don't do that to me," She exhaled, shaking her head as Goku had merely appeared behind her instead of using the doors like a normal person. It was okay to use instant transmission to travel but not around the house. "I'm getting old but please don't make my hairs get any grayer."

As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Goku there. That handsome bastard was standing just behind her. She made eye contact with teal, and she could see his own grin, because he saw the shift in her emotions however subtle they were. That was fine though, she wanted to know just how good he actually looked. Wearing a blue polo shirt just a quarter down his arms, with one button at the top just enough to expose his chest while the rest of his defined muscles was showing obviously through the fabric. Light brown khaki pants and his brown dress loafers were on his feet. He looked completely normal, and she loved him when he dressed up in something other than his training clothes.

Of course Gohan had appeared as well, mirroring the same blond hair as his dad wearing a nice button up shirt and shorts with his sneakers. Both her boys were looking good, but why they had to be super-saiyans? Now that was drawing her curiosity.

"So guys, what's the occasion?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling and bringing her hands to her hips.

The two men looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well, we haven't had a reason to transform and because we needed some type of training we figured we could just change things up a bit. Besides… My hair gets in people's way a lot when I walk around and this way is much more manageable." Goku admitted as Gohan held his hand up proudly.

"I don't want dad to feel alone in this one so I said I'd do it too!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Alright, just be careful with your strength boys." Chi-Chi told them, who both gave her a nervous laugh making her roll her eyes. Goku looked at Chi-Chi who walked towards the door not even putting up a fight with how they were. He felt a bit guilty, he was just trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, dad how are getting there?"

Goku pressed his lips as he thought about it, he could easily use instant transmission but he knew Chi-Chi hated when he did it. Well as she just was never used to the feeling of being dematerialized into a mass of light. She always said it made her moody and gave her cramps.

"We'll just drive, you know much it means for your mother when we go around as a family. I should probably start teaching you how to one day."

Gohan swallowed, "No… no thanks dad." Came the trepid response.

"Ah come on son! It's really easy, I mean you are good with taking tests it should be no problem!" He didn't realize just how tense his son was, after all the chaos his dad had caused driving… the fewer saiyans driving probably was for the best.

" _Goku I'm tired of walking here and there everyday! I want a car!"_

" _But Chi-Chi I can't even drive."_

" _Well you can learn you've mastered everything with fighting so learn how to drive!"_

" _But I have to-"_

" _If you say androids one more time I'll not cook for a month do you hear me Son Goku!"_

" _Yes… dear."_

" _Good and take Piccolo with you."_

" _How did I get roped into this?"_

Goku had to laugh about it know as he drove down the highway, using a model lent to him by Bulma to be stronger and more resilient to his saiyan strength a gift to Chi-Chi as a girl did need a rugged veichle if it was going to operated far away and by a powerful man.

Goku just rested one arm outside the window as he drove, the calmness of the world around him was evident as there was no one in the world who was a threat anymore. No one was going to show up and threaten him or his family again. They were all safe, no matter what he had felt prior about this being his fault.

Glancing over at his wife, he felt himself smile. For all the years he had been blind to just how much little effort he put into being a family man and husband. It took him dying a second time with no other looming threats to realize that he had something far more.

Goku watched her hair gently blow in the wind as she laid back against the seat, contentment on her face as she had her eyes closed seemingly enraptured by such a simple event.

He looked back to the road and his wife a lot, she was too beautiful to not enjoy…

To never leave behind.

[***]

Chi-Chi had been on her game since stepping outside the car. No one was stopping this woman on a mission. She could undo all her stress and frustration in a few minutes. She was bulling through women to get herself towards a sale piece, her martial arts skills allowing her to easily jump over heads and land easily balanced atop the shelf and throw the desired items Goku's way. She grinned proudly, it was too easy!

She watched as Goku caught two boxes atop the five others he already had without missing a step with one hand. She jumped back down slightly breathing heavy as she had been going strong for the last half hour. She could've been done but with a new credit card, a Capsule Corp. Blue diamond she was getting her money's worth today.

She fluffed her hair back as Goku smiled and gave her wink and thumbs up. Gohan was holding about twelve bags between his two arms. Slightly mortified at what his mother was going to have him wear.

She stretched her arms over her head and back as she felt a few of her bones pop. Looking at her handiwork she saw that she'd definitely done enough clothes shopping, now they needed to hit up the grocery store.

"Hey Chi, can we grab some lunch. I'm a bit hungry."

Chi-Chi checked the time on her phone and smiled, it dawned on her she had been shopping here for half an hour but nearly three hours in total. She'd been going strong long enough, she surmised it was time for a break. They were out here best to go find a buffet that her boys could get into before finishing up for the day. It had been awhile since they had a meal out in public, though today it was pleasant.

"That sounds about right, lets go stop over at the courtyard buffet you guys go find a spot I'm going to back all these up." Reaching inside her purse she pulled out a small white capsule. After her last shopping trip she had decided to go with capsule technology. It was much easier than carrying them the old fashion way.

About half an hour later, Goku and Gohan had pulled together two tables as Chi-Chi still hadn't arrived they decided to get eating. If there was one thing as saiyans they could do was set up for food it made up for their inability to control how much they ate. Normally Chi-Chi could fasten up an entire full course meal in an hour and it was delicious it was nice to go out and eat 'badly' every once in a while.

With almost a tray in tow, Goku not reserved that he wouldn't eat everything he picked up by comparison to his son who looked embarrassed. There must have been at least six helpings on his father's plate while he had only two. It was both impressive that his dad could be quite good in not spilling a crumb.

"Geez dad couldn't you be a bit more discreet?"

Goku laughed as he sat down. "A healthy appetite makes me stronger." He said smirking, with a knowing lie. Almost immediately, he tore into his food with fork and plate in hand.

Of course he wasn't totally lost in his own self-worth as he had set out a nice salad complete with rice, grilled steak and chicken. Diced fruit and a smoothie for his wife in the other part of his meal. He knew Chi-Chi's likes and dislikes just as much as she knew about his fear of needles.

Gohan glanced mildly out from the side of his eyes as some people stopped and stared as his dad ate with fervor, slurping up an entire bowl of pasta within ten seconds.  _Dad… could you at least act human… please._

"Do I have to remind someone of table manners?" Chi-Chi's teasing voice jumped in as she strolled up to her seat. Goku didn't look over towards her as he presently had both cheeks puffed up with egg rolls. Though he caught Gohan's eyes towards his mother making him follow and very quickly his mouth fell open.

"Oh, thanks honey you got my plate already." Chi-Chi, said smiling with pure confidence when she watched Goku's expression change and even her little boy was a bit taken back by his mom. Though Goku's teal eyes radiated with that same look he had every time he jumped her while out doing yardwork, cooking dinner, or when he climbed over top her in the bedroom. Her self-esteem shot up as a proud married woman as his eyes watched her sit down.

He was hooked, and she was more than satisfied.

Chi-Chi patted Gohan's blonde hair affectionately, actually she thought he didn't look too bad as a blonde, though neither did her husband. She looked to her husband whose eyes were hungrily roaming over her breasts. Her new top accentuated her cleavage perfectly, and with the fitting strapless bra pushed up her chest together all but presenting it perfectly.

"What's the matter Goku? Did you lose your appetite?" She said giving him a wink with her one eye before the saiyan's face burned red as he looked up at her face.

"Eh.. no.. when did-"

"Oh well as I had packed up that capsule I just so happened to win a nice little door prize makeover. You two boys just ran off before I could tell you," She said making Goku glance back at her.

"You look… well amazing mom. A lot younger." Gohan said admitting something openly that he probably shouldn't have.

"What did you say?" Her black eyes glaring back at her son, who glanced back at his food. His mother was not old! She was still in her prime, this only proved it more.

"You just don't look like you normally do Chi. You look amazing but just the new look is all... Eh… heh," Goku stammered out trying desperately to save his son from the wrath of his mother. Truthfully his son was right, but still his mother never liked ever being called old. Some poor salesmen years ago had learned that an  _old_ lady was lethal with a four kick combo in a split second. Thank Kami he knew instant transmission…

"Oh, so you don't like this me?" She said her eyes giving Goku a choice.

He swallowed. "You're always beautiful Chi-Chi, I have never said otherwise."  _Please work… Please work…_

"Of course I am."

Goku quit holding his breath as he went back to eating giving his son the  _you owe me one_  look. Nothing was wrong with his wife, just her dressed more like how he imagined Bulma would be was just different for them. Not that she didn't look good, if they were at home… mentally breaking his haze he knew he didn't need to get aroused here in public.

"So Goku do you like it more than what I usually wear?" She hinted as she picked up her utensil and slowly skewered herself some food.

"I'm not sure Chi. I think you always look good."

"Well if you like more of this I can always go back and grab another few outfits."

"I won't say no."

"Sounds good then."

Goku felt his body relax again, was his wife trying to set a trap for him or what was going on? Did she not feel attractive enough, he'd told her every time she was the most beautiful woman in the world but was this some sort of…  _please no._

"I just thought a change of pace would be good."

"Uhh I'm going to grab seconds." Gohan excused himself quickly going away leaving his dad alone,  _you said pick your battles dad._

Goku bit down into his meat a bit harder than necessary as he knew his son had just thrown him to the wolf. "Are you alright Chi? You know don't have to dress up for me, I always love you no matter what you wear…" Before softly adding. " I prefer what's underneath the clothes more." He had to be on the offensive, Chi-Chi would tear him apart if he didn't.

"So you don't think I'm old? I've seen all the looks those young hussies have been giving you all day." Chi-Chi asked although she knew her husband had eyes only for her, she didn't appreciate the peanut gallery. It was a small reason she often went shopping alone. Goku was incredible eye candy, and with how he was dressed he was a regular blonde model.

"Chi-Chi. You'll never be old to me. You're my wife and the only woman I need." His words were truthful, and he really hadn't noticed anyone looking at him today. After all he was too busy caring boxes to see anyone else except follow his wife's voice and move around the ki signatures around him.

"I know that… but even Gohan is seeing it."

"You know he didn't mean it like that."

"But he still said it!"

"Your son doesn't care about how you look. You're his loving mother."

"But he called me old!"

"He didn't say old, you look like when we fought in the tournament. He doesn't remember you the way I do."

"… I guess you're right." She sighed.

Goku reached over and took her hand, pushing his plate away which felt harder than becoming a super-saiyan. Why was she berating herself like this. Her looks didn't matter. She could still be old with gray hairs and he'd love her all the same if that's what she wanted. It didn't matter to him.

They both were brought back out by a gentleman approaching from the side. Goku's head turned to him as Chi-Chi just looked at her food.

"Hello mall patrons. I know you both are enjoying yourselves but would care to partake in one of our…"

Chi-Chi stood silent as Gohan who now obeyed his mother without even taking a moment to think, knowing how he had royally messed up. They had been allowed to enter one of several contests for the mall, a family trivia event, a dance competition, and most importantly an eating contest. It was a company's brand new product line and they were out to get exposure. Each was a small ten thousand zeni prize for winning and a choice of several other prizes upon winning. Although in the Son household a lifetime supply of instant rice, noodles, and frozen vegetables as well was the big winner. Chi-Chi while a bit depressed decided that a little fun wouldn't be bad and besides it was a no brainer for her, this would pay for their trip to the mall and with enough left over to save for their future baby. Who at only two months wasn't even noticeable.

If was later into the evening as the Son family spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves, although a slight tension was in the air between them, they got through some fun little festivities and games though only Gohan caught on to the theme he wasn't about to open his mouth to his mom and dad he'd already caused enough trouble by talking.

"It's been a great day here ladies and gentleman and to end our night we have a brand new line of bratwurst, hotdogs, and chili all made with our company's signature staple! We've got some healthy appetites already, so you have ten minutes to finish as many as you can! However, much weight leaves the tray by the time the clock hits zero will be declared the winner!" A man on stage announced as nearly twenty men were lined up with a few women, some bigger than others, Goku being the standout as he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Alright lets begin-!"

"Gohan, you're forgiven." Chi-Chi said placing her arm around her son's neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No you didn't, just promise me you won't say it again?"

"Sure thing mom." He looked towards his mother and asked. "You do know that this company specializes is fermenting hops and brews beer right?" Having read the small pamplet's back side his parents had been given. This was a purely alcoholic product.

"…."

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Mom did you hear me?"

"I did… now tell me Gohan… Did Vegeta get drunk when he was at Bulma's party?"

Gohan's eyes went wide as he remembered a more than buzzed Vegeta. "Yeah it was only after like six beers or so he got a little inebriated."

"So… about how much alcohol is in over a hundred of those?"

"More than six."

"How many more?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No… No I don't…"

At 7:03pm, the sun was just beginning to set when the eating competition began, needless to say Goku won. He ate all one hundred in less than ten minutes.

At 7:15 Goku realized he felt amazing!

At 7:20 Goku had to use the bathroom as he hadn't gone ALL DAY!

At 7:40 he came out missing his shirt, making Chi-Chi roll her eyes and carry him back with one arm over her shoulder.

At 7;45 they had to stop again for the bathroom but Chi-Chi put her foot down, literally on his which made him reconsider.

At 8:00 pm Gohan left to go to the pharmacy to find something to help his dad while they stood in the parking lot.

"You Know… Chi-Bee… I godda say. We… We…" He hiccupped as he looked around,  _Where am I?_

"Goku… please just stop talking. You're drunk." This wasn't even close to funny, thank god he hadn't lost his pants. As they went to a small park nearby out of sight and out of earshot of anyone else as Goku exclaimed in the mall he could move at the speed of light at the top of his lungs.

Goku pouted, "Heey… you said… dat I should… talk… mooo"

"Not when your drunk." She added.

"I'm not! I'm…" he didn't finish as he nearly stumbled but Chi-Chi held him up as they got to a bench and she sat down but he didn't let go of her.

"Goku I need you to let go of me so I can call Gohan." Chi-Chi growled at him, it wasn't his fault he was drunk but dammit if he could take a planet smashing him the face he could take being drunk for less than an hour.

"Gohan? Oh… he's fllllyin! Around…" He said laughing before his teal eyes looked at hers and a dark smile crept over his lips. "You.. look amazin babe."

"Honey… not now." Chi-Chi warned but struggled to get his grip off of her.

"You're so hot… I could… somethin." He said as his hand slipped down from her shoulder and squeezed her breast before openly fondling her, his clumsy fingers slipped underneath her shirt grabbing her flesh completely.

"Goku cut it out! You can't-" Chi-Chi yelled as she struggled to pull him off but he just pushed her over, her back on the arm rest of the bench as a thick poignant hardness pressed against her stomach as he continued to fondle her.

"I can!... I got blown up and… I think I married you? Didn't I?" He asked absently thinking giving Chi-Chi enough of a slip to roll out her top nearly ripping leaving half her chest exposed while she quickly grabbed to cover herself.

"Son Goku! I swear if you don't sober up right now I'll go to the doctors and grab the biggest needle I can find!"

"Why? Come on-! I just wanna love." Goku pouted as he got up nearly losing his footing but kept it.

"I swear I will break the first skillet I find on your head when we get home if you even think about trying something." She snapped at him, her tone restrained as she didn't want to shout too loudly while stuffing herself back into her outfit. Thanking Kami that her bra was form fitting and held her ample bosom with a little bit of wig room.

"Chi… you jusss so damn beautiful!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, well even if he was drunk he was still being honest at least.

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife before she could blink. Her heartbeat skipped as she felt his hands roam up and down her back slowly, although not as gentle like normal, the rough handling was still erotic it reminded her of how they had first been as newlyweds.

"You wanna have fun?" He purred as he licked the side of her face, one hand firmly grabbing her ass as if it were playdough and squeezed.

"You're drunk."

"A little…" He admitted, as he pressed his lips against hers.

Chi-Chi tasted meat and booze and was immediately repulsed and pushed her palms against his chest, surprisingly he stopped and he looked hurt at her rejection.

"At home," she said quietly. It was a distraction at least as he let go of her but. She doubted he'd be conscious that much longer.

"Okay," Goku said happily, as she led him back to the bench. They had made it just to where had sat down as Gohan came down holding a small white bag.

"I got it." It was all he had to say, "Although he said it would help I don't think it'll make him less drunk." Referring to the pharmacist, he knew the basics of chemistry and these wouldn't remove the alcohol in his dad's blood.

"Whatever can help." She said taking out a medium sized pill and put it in Goku's mouth which he swallowed on instinct.

"I've never seen dad drunk before." Gohan said taking a seat on the other side of his father who was reclined back up against the bench his eyes very heavily closed but still awake.

"I'm… not…" He told them, wrapping an arm around each of them. "I love you two… I'd die a hundred more times for you."

"Let's just keep it at two Goku."

He fell asleep quickly, having been given a sedative to allow him to knock out. Chi-Chi sent Gohan off to encapsulate the car while she got atop Nimbus with Goku who was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him up she held him the entire way his head resting underneath her chin.

It was an uncharacteristic day for the Son household, Chi-Chi wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry about it as they flew in into the setting son. Chi-Chi knew that if Goku woke back up she'd throw him in for a cold shower first and then to bed, of course she might need one herself as Goku's warm breath and arms holding her were having a slight effect on her.

"Chi-Chi…"

She paused, praying he would go back to sleep.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"I love you."

She chuckled.

"I know."

"I've never been happier."

Chi-Chi waited for a moment as she thought about it. True enough, as a family this was the happies they had ever been, and if dealing with him drunk ever once and while was the tradeoff for not having to worry about him flying off into danger and dying… again. Then this was more than worth it.

"So am I." She admitted as she felt him go back to sleep.

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pushed To Hard**

 

Goku laid back in his bed. Looking at his forearm in front of himself as the morning light shined through the window. His wife's head lay across his chest as she snored softly and contently against him. His hand clenched and he watched the line of his muscles flex and curl underneath his arm, while anyone could look at him and consider him to still be in amazing physical condition, he knew the truth.

He had slowly begun losing his strength, so much he hadn't caught on until a few days ago. It was a harsh realization that he had gotten so much weaker as his trip to the mall had begun to show where his once snug tight fighting clothes now were loose. He sighed in his mind as he unrolled his fingers from his fist.

This wasn't acceptable even for him, and he knew for certain his son would be in the same boat as him. With it being several months since Cell's death, it was now time to get into a regular training regimen. He had sensed the lax mindset that had set over earth since then, even for a normally spiked and enraged saiyan prince was incredibly calm.

The last few months had been such a relief and pleasant break from everything. His mind needed time to just rest and reset as the idea of a steady peace had been so far gone for the last five years. A world that needed saving, a friend needing help, a new foe to challenge and fight it was not there.

However, there was only one way to make sure that this world and way of life continued: he had to get stronger again.

… and he would need his best rival in order to do it.

He slipped away from his wife setting her head on the pillow he had been using before covering her up in the sheets. His fluid movement so well practiced she barely stirred as he sat on the edge of his bed and picked up some of his old training clothes.

Goku smirked at how much he had never really thought about Bulma and Vegeta. Mirai had said it was a passion thing, but he had caught the glances of both of them, they were attracted to each other but it was beyond the physical. The prince was rough, crass, and unyielding in his goals. Much like her, if they had a goal they would reach it no matter the cost, evidence of both their trials that he had seen was true.

Though how Bulma whom he had always seen as his big sister was truly in love with Vegeta was strange, but also the fact the saiyan prince actually wanted more than what he had seen during the time with the androids.

Goku had believed that maybe it had been a passing fling by the way he interpreted what the other Trunks had said but no, Vegeta stayed, he went in a rage after seeing his son fall and remained by Bulma's side even if he didn't outwardly show affection.

As he laced up his boots and walked towards his son's room he wondered that if his best friend and rival could be something more than just people who had a kid together. Bulma  _deserved_  so much more than what she got from Vegeta but would he be sticking his nose into something and make it worse because truthfully only she knew how to handle the saiyan prince better than him.

Opening the door, he caught sight of his son waking up his eyes popping open as he saw his dad in training clothes and a huge grin on his face. The younger saiyan needed no words and both had quickly flashed over towards where a certain Prince needed a good training session.

A note left on the door of Gohan's room stated:  _Went Training, Be back tonight! Love you Chi! Love you Mom_

[***]

Vegeta wasn't in a pleasant mood, unknowingly feeling similar to his rival in how he had become so lax and weakened without serious training.

This wasn't helped as he stepped outside and sniffed the air where he caught the smell of another man and Bulma. It was too pitiful to be scar-face but as he looked down he saw them shaking hands. A taller man wearing a fine suit was smiling and laughing with his… with his what? Scowling he jumped down from his second story.

He surprised the man who flinched slightly but the woman didn't even react. "You know him?" He asked not even giving her a look as his eyes burned into the man's features making the other man feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Of course I do, I told you I had him coming over for an interview." Bulma said annoyed, but she didn't bother looking at Vegeta and addressed the man in front of him. "It's nice that you could make it today." She smiled, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't a little pleased with just how handsome the man was in front of her, a light cut blonde hair, cleanly shaven, and a well-tailored business suit.

Vegeta felt his anger rising as he watched Bulma's expression at the new male. He didn't like it, his eyes glaring back to the man who laughed.

"It is an honor Ms. Briefs, call me Darion," He said with a brilliant white smile.

"As you wish, Darion," Bulma said smiling. Vegeta seeing the way she was blushing felt his fists grind tighter together. "Please, call me Bulma. Ms. Briefs make me sound like my mother."

"Of course, Bulma."

"Please ignore my friend's mood." Bulma said, giving the saiyan prince a fierce glare. Vegeta scowled exposing his white canines to her response. She looked back towards the other man and gestured for him to follow. "Please come on in, I've been going over what you and your research group have…"

Vegeta was left to himself as he watched her go inside with the newcomer. His hands were clenched and he could hear the gloves groaning from the pressure he was using. He may never have believed it but he felt jealously welling up inside of him. He was so used to being the one receiving pleasant smiles and gestures from the heiress since she had kicked the weakling to the curb but watching her act like that with him made him just get more pissed off.

He didn't know what he wanted with the woman, but one thing was for certain. If he was living in this house with her, then she was off-limits to any other male.

A low growl rumbled up as his aura spiked and flared around him without his knowledge. "If he touches her I'll kill him…" He spoke in a low deadly calm voice.

"Well that would be a bit much don't you think Vegeta?"

Vegeta swung without thinking, he was too enraged to care as his fist was caught by Goku though his rival flared his ki too super-saiyan to make blocking it so much easier.

"The fuck are you doing here Kakarot!" The prince shouted pulling his hand back as he looked at the grinning face looking down at him.

He pointed towards the gravity chamber where Gohan was sitting at the ramp. "Of course if you would rather fight someone far weaker-"

"I am going to crush you and your son for this insult!"

"So is that a yes?"

His lip twitched in agitation as he jumped over Kakarott and in front of Gohan who was already powered up his hidden power already making the prince's already pissed off mood even worse. The three saiyans stepped inside as Vegeta walked up to the control panel as a cruel smirk came over his lips.

"So Vegeta warm up at two hundred sound good?" Goku said smiling as he walked in behind his son who had never really been inside the gravity chamber like his dad and Vegeta had.

The prince knew he hadn't done a serious workout in months apart from the few sessions he did with Trunks every week but on his own he had never pushed himself. For all his work he was now the weakest saiyan who wasn't in diapers. But Kakarot and his spawn had never trained like him. This would be his chance to show them just how strong he was. If he could handle five-hundred times gravity before becoming a super-saiyan then he should be easily handle twice of that. "No Kakarot… everything out the start."

He set the simulator to 1000 times Earth's gravity and hit the engage button.

All three saiayns felt the crushing pressure. The force overwhelmed Vegeta as he collapsed hard on his back, pinned to the floor like a magnet. Transforming to a super-saiyan did little to alleviate the crushing pressure as he could still barely move.

Goku hit his stomach and couldn't even push himself up once as his strength hit the ground. "Dangit," He growled his head shaking as he looked up at the prince sprawled out on his back. "What. Did. You," He managed before his head planted on the ground.

Gohan faired only slightly better as he was on his forearms. He wished he had kept up training as he slowly tried to plant his hand on the ground but he was already beginning to sweat hard.

"Fuck… I'm out of shape!" Vegeta ground through his teeth, he rolled himself to his stomach slowly.

"Vegeta what is it at!" Goku yelled as he pulled himself slowly against the ground towards the control panel.

"A Thousand clown! Why is it too much?" He tried to mock in between his grunts of frustration as he himself knew he had to hit the shut off switch. He watched Gohan slowly drag himself towards the panel, though a snail's pace he was moving more than any of the men in the room.

"Gohan, hit the red button. It's the shutoff." Goku said as he pulled himself a finger length before having to rest.

"I'm… Trying to!" Gohan said as he made his way towards the panel. Vegeta was the closest one at the start but Gohan in a minute had halved that distance as the three men painfully made their way to the panel. Gohan's hair was fully on edge as his blue ki lit all around him. His body knew this could kill him if he didn't shut off the simulator.

Vegeta refusing to let the spawn of Kakarot hit the shut off before him spent several minutes just to reach the base. Gohan arrived a minute later as Goku had barely moved letting his son do the hard part as instant transmission wasn't possible with this gravity.

It took ten minutes for Gohan and Vegeta to reach the top of the panel, Gohan able to brace himself enough as he tried to slide his hand forward but his short size made him half to try and get to his knee's while Vegeta strained still half laying on the ground. Five agonizing minutes later Vegeta's finger pressed the disengage button. The force lifted immediately and he collapsed against the ground, sweat pouring off his body. He was gasping for heavy breaths of air as he could feel his body already straining from just a short session.

"Vegeta… don't overdo it." Goku said still enjoying the feeling of the floor as Gohan fell backwards his power left him as he hit the ground as his hair went to black.

"Don't order me…. Kakarot." He said with heavy gulps of air.

Today was going to be a long day for all three.

[***]

Chi-Chi had decided to travel to see Bulma, not knowing that is where her husband and son were nearly trying to kill themselves. Wanting to pay a moment to her friend as her baby bump had grown a bit as she could feel the outline of new life in her stomach, in addition to all the other womanly _joys_ nausea being the one she had this morning. Goku having slipped away with Gohan to go training and she didn't mind it. It was just a single day what would be the harm in the boys blowing off some steam and letting her have a day off.

She parked her car in the Capsule Corp. driveway and then made her way towards the front door. As she approached she watched the door open up, two individuals where there. One of them Bulma and the other a handsome gentleman, Chi-Chi's interest was already piqued.

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, I would love to talk about some of your research," Darion said. Bulma gave him a smile. "If you have time I'd love to talk it over dinner."

"Oh wow," Bulma laughed. "Did you just try to ask me out on a date?"

"I guess I'm a little forward, huh?" He said blushing. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't want you to take that the wrong way."

"Giving up your prince for a business type? I'm surprised Bulma." A sly voice cut in between the two drawing both their attention to a woman in a red button up shirt and light blue jeans hanging loosely around her hips. Her black raven hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to step over anyone's feet-"

Bulma shot Chi-Chi a quick glare but looked at the woman grinning at her. While she might be available as Vegeta hadn't given her any reason that he wanted to be with her and the fact she was looking at an amazing man who had a great personality, mind, and smile. It was the person she thought she would be dating.

Although, there was still a part of her that was still deeply infatuated still with a certain stubborn prince. That part of her was not willing to let him go.

"It's alright," She sighed and smiled. "Most people don't," She said glancing at Chi-Chi, "know about it so it's alright."

"He is one lucky man."

Bulma smiled and nodded, although it would be nice if he would actually want to be with her.

Chi-Chi walked past Darion as he left and brought a hand to her friend's back. "Give him time… I know saiyans." She said softly a Bulma looked at her.

"So you're the resident expert on saiyans?" She challenged with a grin.

"Married one, made one, and another in the oven. I would say so." She laughed, a smirk on her lips as her hand rested over her stomach.

"Yours was already trained. Mine still isn't housebroken." She joked as Chi-Chi laughed.

[***]

It was too much for any of them to admit, but they were all terribly out of shape.

Vegeta was on his back gasping for air, Goku was against the wall his body completely limp and Gohan was just on his stomach barely moving.

They were all shaking as they struggled for the last twelve hours. Their muscles were just jello. While used to training for almost days at a time, but with the lull in their training. Vegeta fought as if possessed using this as his chance to get that upper hand against him but it had been a struggle. His technique slow and flawed, lacking that trained and complete perfection that he had achieved prior to his break.

Goku and Gohan were never used to the high gravity even with both of their ascended saiyan strength. They had taken it down to 600 times gravity, Vegeta had refused to go down further and make it seem as if he wasn't capable out of pride and spite. They were all regretting it now. They could barely move, and Gohan felt sick to his stomach.

He growled in his throat, feeling so upset with himself. Had he kept straight training after Cell he could've done it and beaten Kakarot here and now but no he had squandered such needed time.

The only one who moved was Vegeta on sheer willpower alone, he got to his feet, after several failed attempts. His knees were like rubber as he very slowly and carefully, dragged himself out of the gravity room. His body screaming at him every single step. "Show yourself out clown." He said as he got down the ramp. He wouldn't offer any help to them, they were saiyans just like him.

Goku watched as he rolled his head to the side as Vegeta shakily crouch and jump up to his second floor bedroom window, he clipped the railing with his foot and hit the ledge falling flat. A string of curses entered the air as Goku felt a new presence coming up towards him.

"GOKU! Just what did you do to your-!" Chi-Chi yelled, her hands on her hips before breaking to her little boy who hadn't even moved. "Gohan! What's wrong," She said coming over to his side.

Gohan's eyes opened as he looked up to see his mother's brown eyes, the young boy thought the days of being dotted on like a little kid were gone. He was wrong, but right now he didn't mind as his mom pulled him up into her lap. Chi-Chi looking over his bruised and battered form but he was still intact, there were no cuts just obvious bruises and torn clothing.

"I'm… okay… I just can't… move." He said between labored breaths more exhausted than that massive Kamehameha he had used against Cell. He was really out of shape.

Gohan smiled as she hauled him up in her arms, even for being a human she was one of the strongest he'd ever seen she could throw a full adult male outside thirty feet with just her hands. Holding a limp eleven-year-old boy wasn't too much of a chore.

He closed his eyes as she carted him off from the gravity room, he heard his mother muttering some choice words about his dad. The opening of a car door came next as he felt the cool leather connect with his skin as his mother set him inside as if he were a babe.

"Just rest I'll be back with  _him,_ " Her tone and voice not mentioning who but it was clear she wasn't happy with a certain husband of hers.

Gohan just waited his head felt so heavy he didn't even want to lift it as his arm feel off the side of the backseat and he could feel the leather of the pads where his fingers touched the bottom of the cars floor.

Chi-Chi arrived still furious that Goku and Gohan would be like this. She wanted him to train sure, but the two of them looked dead and as she had seen Vegeta all but collapse upon exiting was evidence enough he had overdone it.

Finally, she reached the gravity chamber and Goku had managed to get on one knee but still struggled to even be able to stand. Shaking her head she walked over without saying a word and pulled him up and put his arm over her shoulder. "Goku, I need you to-" She started, but stopped as Goku laughed his feet barely able to keep himself up on his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean," He said but was still breathing heavily making his wife roll her eyes not that he could see. She had him to the car in short order and set him in the front passenger seat. His eyes were half open and he didn't even put up a fight, truly this had to be a first that she had to actually cart him up and away from a fight, even if it was just training.

Chi-Chi closed the door though annoyed it was at least nice to see that Goku wasn't a totally changed man. He still had his spirit in him, although that spirit had left his wife to pick up after him again. His, nearly four-month pregnant wife! She definitely needed to end any sort of behaviors like this before they became a problem.

The last thing she needed was to go into labor with an incapacitated husband and son. Though as she sat down in the car it was clear Goku and Gohan had already given in to exhaustion both of their faces were still as they just slept where they were.

 _Boys, what can you do?_  She thought as she looked down at her stomach, "I just hope you are a girl."

[***]

Goku become slowly conscious of his world as he felt something cool press against his forehead. He shifted and tried to move but his body screamed in protest, he gave up without a fight. He groaned from just how sore he actually was, it was almost worse than how he had been after his first battle with Vegeta.

"You're not a prince. And kisses don't seem to wake you up," Chi-Chi's voice said with some humor from above him.

"Hey. Honey." He tried to laugh but even that made him hurt as he kept his eyes closed.

"You really do know how to overdo it, I've had to play nursemaid to the both of you." Chi-Chi grumbled, as she reset the cool washcloth over his head. Goku let out a relieved sigh at the sensation. "A certain blue haired woman informed me that you pushed the gravity simulator too hard. Did Vegeta say that he shouldn't go over 500 with you?"

"Eh?" Goku said surprised.

Chi-Chi sighed. "I'll take that as a no then, because the machine wasn't built to go over 500 from what Bulma told me. No doubt you were just trying to train and go all out but Goku that was totally unsafe. You were training over 800 times gravity that day! I know you are a saiyan but seriously Goku that could've killed both of you!" She scolded. "I'm not going to be a widow, so I forbid you to do that again."

"It's alright. A day of rest will do us some good."

"Yeah right, Goku you've been out for half a week, Gohan is at least able to sit up but that's all he can do."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Vegeta didn't probably know either he was just as bad as we were."

"No more extremes do you understand?" Chi-Chi said frowning as she saw just how beaten up he was from just a bit of training. His fight with Cell both of them were pretty good to go, but they were totally whipped.

"It was fun though." Goku said trying to laugh but he felt the sting of his wife's hand on his thigh and he hissed.

"Fun?" She asked dryly as Goku winced back into a comfortable position.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"I am pregnant Goku, don't forget that. I don't need any more stress in my life okay?" She sighed as she smoothed her hand up his arm and slowly up to his thick mane of spiky hair.

"I haven't forgotten, no more hard stuff I promise until their born." He relaxed under her fingers as she slowly dragged her nails up through his hair, it made him relax as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, and get better I need a driver this weekend." Chi-Chi smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll do my best Chi but a little closer." He teased as his wife laughed and pressed her lips over his.

She could feel his body relax and it left a little smile on her lips as she stood up and walked towards the door to give another checkup of Gohan as she opened the door she cast a glance back towards her husband.

It was nice to have her boys back too normal…

 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lakeside Experience**

* * *

Lakeside Experience

 **A/N:**   **Adult Chapter**

Goku was outside relaxing with his hands idly thumbing in his lap. He was still recovering even a few days later and understood he would need a more serious training regimen to get back to where he was before, but that was a thought for another day as his wife was beside him, the two sharing a small getaway at the local lake they partook frequently as a change of pace. Goku was content as his head rested on the blanket laid out for them slightly dozing as the peaceful nature around them lulled him quietly to sleep.

Chi-Chi was busy getting herself some much needed son,  _well one of them anyway._ She giggled mentally as she had stripped down to one of her bathing suits for the day, although becoming very self-conscious of the protruding belly she now had. With Gohan off taking his exams in West City for the day it was just a day to relax for them. Knowing that in a few months it would be diapers, crying, and late nights for the two of them.

Chi-Chi remembered just how intimidating the prospect of being a parent was, but her fears had quickly passed as her own instincts had taken over when she had Gohan. It was a handful at first, her husband's own quirky and naivete when it came to being an adult showed through almost making she worried that Goku couldn't handle being a parent. Her fears had been assuaged of any doubts though as one night Gohan just would not stop crying, Chi-Chi had tried everything for an hour and was at her limit. Until her husband slipped inside and pulled Gohan from her sobbing shoulder, he stroked the small boys tail and squeezed him with a pressure that would've been unsafe for any human child but it was just enough to make whatever was causing their son's discomfort to cease. A simple exchange of soothing ki over Gohan's back and the boy was out like a light. Of course, he scooped up Chi-Chi in his arms saying she needed a nap too without missing a beat, telling her that she could rest and he'd take care of Gohan for the evening.

That had calmed her frayed nerves so much and ever since that day she didn't have to try and force everything herself with Gohan's abnormal strength and background. They worked together although, Chi-Chi and Goku had different directions for their son's future.

Goku was lightly snoring on the grass with his eyes closed, but his ears perked up as he heard Chi-Chi grabbing something from her travel bag. He could tell by its smell it was a lotion, it was obvious.

"Honey, mind giving me a hand?"

Goku smiled his head rolling to the side as his eyes popped open. He knew that playful tone in his wife's voice, it had come out more these past few months and whenever the word  _Honey_ came into play she was in the mood. Not that he would complain, but she always had a game to play and it kept things always exiting. It was a fun thing to have in their lives.

"Of course Chi, need some help with that?" Goku said leaning up, his light orange training shirt hanging off his shoulder.

"A little lotion, I need you to  _rub it in_  for the baby of course."

Goku couldn't stop himself from smirking. Oh, he could get into this game, not that he wouldn't have said no anyway.

"Sure thing, where do you want it first." He asked taking the bottle from her hands as she flushed a slight shade of red and rolled on her back.

"You have to keep the baby safe first."

"Oh of course, we sure want to have a healthy baby!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well then, go ahead."

Goku kept his goofy grin on his face as he poured out the lotion from the transparent bottle and into his hands. The cool substance a stark contrast to his warm skin as he pressed both of his hands against his wife's stomach hearing her 'ooh' at the contact, the cool sunscreen and thick warm saiyan palms were quite an experience.

"Oh, make sure he's well covered, you'll have to be thorough." Chi-Chi's sly grin on her face came as Goku's fingers massaged his wife's ivory skin.

Goku watched as Chi-Chi relaxed releasing soft moans and sharp intakes of breath as his hands smoothed up and down her sides and all over her stomach. He purred softly as he brought his lips down to his wife's neck. His tongue sweeping out to gently glide all over her neck before pressing soft feather like kisses against her skin. His wife's libido had been spiking so much more than usual he found himself expecting to get jumped more and more at home. He was always on a mental alert when walking around at night or  _investigating_ the fridge for something to eat. After all, he was a saiyan.

 _Married life._ Goku smiled as he slowly brought his hands up his wife's chest gently peeling away her top to begin working his fingers and slowly covering her chest with sun lotion.

He remembered the time he and his wife had gone in to get checked by a doctor in her sixth month of her pregnancy.

_It was early in the day, Chi-Chi resting her back against the table, with her stomach exposed. She had been awash with worry. She was running poor Goku ragged with all her requests at every part of the day. She'd be kissing him one minute then tearing his head off the next. Of course, Goku had no hope of being able to meet her ridiculous demands but he gave it his best shot, he was a fighter and this was a battle he had to at least try to win._

_She was smiling as they brought the ultrasound around to show their developing baby. It was a surreal experience as she saw the life inside of her. They were talking and showing her all the features of her baby while her husband stood looking as confused as he could be._

_It hadn't dawned on him of all the complexities and possibilities of child birth yet. He knew the art of making love as Chi-Chi had explained to him was what created life. If there wasn't love between them then they couldn't have life, or something along those lines he wasn't paying attention when she told him over dinner._

_Although he was mildly curious, Goku was holding his wife's hand when they came around on the ultrasound and displayed the one thing Goku had spent a few nights looking for on his wife's butt. He lit up a smile as the doctor and nurse readjusted their glasses while Chi-Chi stopped to look at the strange thing growing out from her son._

" _Amazing he'd going to have a tail just like me!" He exclaimed happily._

_The three heads jumped to Goku. "What did you say son? You had a tail?"_

" _Oh yeah, see?" He promptly dropped his trousers giving the doctor and his red-faced wife a clear few of his well-toned ass and the small stump where his tail used to be. "Yep, I sure miss my tail. I can't wait to see how our son likes his!"_

' _So I guess only boys have tails then.' He mused to himself, not noting all the strange expressions._

" _Goku why didn't you tell me that!"_

" _Well I'm not supposed too, besides I never found your tail. I checked quite a few times." He answered honestly as his wife's face could've been the color of a tomato._

" _Ahem," The doctor said trying to get things back on track. "Well I think maybe we should run a few tests. And make sure there aren't any complications._

" _Well, I think that would be okay. I don't want any surprises," Chi-Chi sighed trying her best to not act flustered as Goku just kept his goofy grin on his face looking at the monitor._

_The Doctor reached over and grabbed a small vial. Then ripping open a small plastic package…_

_Goku had been momentarily distracted at the sight of the monitor and seeing his new son. He'd never before seen a baby before, certainly not one like this it was amazing all the things that were happening…_

" _Alright son," The doctor said breaking him from his stupor. Goku's eyes went wide as the doctor pulled off a small orange cap. "Just give me your-"_

_Goku jumped backwards as if struck. "No!" He shouted aggressively. "No needles! I hate needles!"_

" _It's just a simple blood sample, it'll only-"_

" _I refuse to take a needle!" Goku shouted cutting him off as he saw the shiny metal device of death, pain, and all that was wrong in the world. He should, when he had gathered the dragon balls make sure to wish all needles away. Saving the world from needles was a necessary thing why did no one understand this!_

" _Miss?" The doctor said addressing Chi-Chi to control her husband's irrational fear of a small piece of metal._

" _Goku, this is a simple test AND IT WON'T HURT now get over here," Chi-Chi said, making it dead on clear she was not in any sort of mood for his type of antics. He refused to get shots or anything with needles but right now she needed to know if there could be any problems with their child._

_The woman wondered, how could a man who took a blast through his chest and fought a giant green monster man be afraid of a silly thing like a needle?_

_Goku shook his head vehemently._

" _NOW!" She barked at him._

_Goku looked at her, his two greatest fears were coming to reality. One was his great and wholly justifiable one of needles and the other was his wife angry. He was trapped either one would kill him!_

" _I swear I'll find the biggest needle I can if you don't-"_

Goku's memory ended their as he fainted his fear of the two most lethal things on the planet was too much for him to bare and he passed out. His wife never took him to the doctors again after that for a needle which was good but he never knew why he had a bandage on his arm after that.

The pair was pressed together as they kissed each other, neither hesitant as his hands held his wife's shoulders. Chi-Chi's own hands on his face as she pulled him closer to feel his lips pressed against her. He always enjoyed his wife's lips and he couldn't deny himself the simple pleasure that they shared together. He loved these moments like this the most.

He was soon pressed to his back against the warm towel. They kissed hungrily, the warm air and sun rolling over top of them though it felt cool as the heat between their bodies grew and grew. Goku groaned as he let her take control of it, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Chi-Chi's fingers ran through his hair pulling at his large spikes as Goku's palms settled on her hips. Slowly pulling away the lower half of her swimsuit which was tied together via two short pieces of string and fell away easily without having to break their lips apart.

"I think I should put some lotion on you, don't want you to get to dark." Chi-Chi said slowly breaking apart their kiss missing Goku's eyes which flared annoyance as his wife's lips left his. But he didn't protest as his wife pulled out two bottles of sun lotion.

She nuzzled her nose against his chest, and he exhaled when her hands smoothed up his sides.

"When's the last time I gave you a massage hun?" She said softly against his skin.

"I don't remember, after Gohan was born I think," He whispered back. Chi-Chi felt a little disappointed at that.

"I think you're overdue for one then," Chi-Chi said straddling his waist, her tone seductive and sexy as she slipped one hand off the lotion and poured it down onto his chest slowly. Goku swallowed as he felt her fingers push the cool moisture into his muscles, it felt amazing and he grunted in both pleasure and relief. "How's it feel?"

"Kami, it's amazing Chi-Chi. I should ask you to do this more often." He groaned, his hand softly gripping her hip as she slid the V of her sex against his abs while her fingers pushed and rolled up into her knuckles over his muscles. His eyes closed as the sensations rolling over him were amazing.

"I guess I should if you like it this much." She said playfully.

"Oh… right there… yes," He said, his deep voice hissing as she undid all the tension in his chest and moved lower.

"You've got some serious strain in your muscles, I think I should take care of it immediately."

"Help me Chi-Chi, you're my only hope." He returned a playful smile on his lips.

Humming in her mouth she rotated over her hips and smoothed herself against her husband's body, her warm sex hovering just above his head as she drank in his fully erect length just aching for her touch.

Goku moaned against his wife, as she slowly gripped around his shaft, her fingers still covered in lotion and stroked him leisurely. Her word's faded when his mouth went about devouring her soft flesh as she shook against him. He was lost in her smell and caress he didn't feel as his wife pressed her growing breasts around him electing a startled gasp into her body which made her shiver. Her hands pressed her breasts around him as her tongue danced around the head of his shaft, his hips thrusting up slightly, the added stimulation of her breasts pressed tightly together brought him rapidly to a climax.

"Chi!" Goku cried out, his hips wanting to buck hard into her mouth but he held himself back. Chi-Chi had never done anything like this to him before and gods he'd never been so aroused or satisfied with foreplay. Hearing her name called out in such a way made his wife's smile grow as her tongue swirled around while swallowing all that she could. She'd always been wanting to experiment in the bedroom with Goku but she was satisfied and never really felt she could push the issue with him. With his recent changes and attentiveness, she took a chance and boy was she loving the results.

Goku didn't want to leave his wife aching, and returned to lick against her clit feverishly until her hips shook and legs tried to crush his skull, but only managing to pop his ear drums.

She relaxed as he kissed her soft nether lips and breathed in her rich scent making his wife 'ooh' in surprise.

"Goku… would you… be okay with…" Chi-Chi said timidly. "Putting it," Her words mumbling off incoherently.

Goku blinked as if he hadn't heard her right. She asked him to do what? If this was some sort of surprise or trick then he was shocked.

"What? Chi-Chi, I didn't hear you right."

"I… mean if you don't want too," Chi-Chi said her face burning red. "I just figured that we could, you know have some different fun with the baby and all." Chi-Chi couldn't even look Goku in the face and she prayed he couldn't sense her own embarrassment. She wanted to please Goku just as much as he did her but maybe this was pushing things.

He slid up his wife now straddling his hips as he now pressed his back against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, softly hugging her from behind as he nuzzled her head, Chi-Chi relaxed her tension fading somewhat. The feel of his warm back against her never failed to make her tremble with delight.

"if you want me too. I don't mind. But are you sure out here and now?" Goku said, his voice husky and raw with desire. He smoothed his hand over her stomach where the son was and went lower to stroke through her curls.

"That other bottle of lotion… well I got that for this." Chi-Chi said, knowing her face having to be redder than ever before as she was unable to look at her husband in the face. "Just take care both of us, okay and use it all… you're pretty big you know." She said trying to smile as Goku chuckled at her compliment.

"Goku smiled and let Chi-Chi get down all fours, he grabbed the second bottle of  _lotion,_ it was in fact lubricant. His eyes cast his wife a wink as she was still so embarrassed and he didn't imagine why.

He popped the top and poured it half of it all over her round bottom, his fingers sliding up and pushing the lube up and around her second virgin hole. His two fingers slipping inside making his wife squeak and clench around his fingers as he couldn't help the grin on his face.

He took the other half with his free hand and poured it down his shaft which was quickly ready to go thanks to his saiyan stamina. He tossed the bottle away and worked himself up from tip to base as his other hand prepared his wife for another first of her life. Though while he had, her fingers had found their way up to her sex and began to pleasure herself to relax.

His hand spread up across over her upper back between her shoulder blades and stroked the back of her neck. His own body pressed against her. His head resting against the side of her neck as she panted against him. Her toes curling in between her full breaths of air. She could feel his thick, hardness of him pressing against her ass, and she moaned excitedly as his lips pressed against hers. His other hand slipped from her neck and grasped one of her full breasts in his palm. She looked into Goku's face, a smile on his lips made one spread over hers as she looked into his eyes. She nodded to him, that she was ready for this and that she wanted this.

He slid his hips back his tip pressing against her remaining virgin hole.

"Are you sure Chi-Chi. I won't be upset if you change your mind."

He was poised at her enatrance, his rounded tip pushing ever slightly against her. She dropped to her elbows and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands.

"I'm not changing my mind, fuck me in the a-" She didn't get to finish

She felt her body lock up as his other hand pulled her face up to him so that he could taste her lips. Sinking into her. He groaned into her mouth, her body not trying to squeeze and clench against him. It took maybe a minute and Goku's free hand going to tease her clit with his finger to get her to relax against him until he began to slowly move with her. Goku's warm body provided a comfort for the burning she felt coming up from within her, burning a trail of pain but a streak of pleasure with every slow thrust. Sweat prickled under her hair and along her spine, her skin growing flushed and slick against his own. They rocked together slowly, Goku knowing to go slow and continue to indulge her lips with his and his hand with her other source of pleasure. Chi-Chi's hands lost their grip on the towel and sought out Goku's wrists digging her nails into them when she wanted him to slow down or stop.

Goku buried his tongue within her mouth, sweeping away all of her moans and cries into his own both. He plunged two fingers into her warm sex as she had allowed him to go halfway in a fluid motion. She was breathing hard and he could feel the whimpers coming from both her pain and pleasure.

Chi-Chi felt her body shudder from her head down to her tows. Her lips breaking from Goku's as her head threw back, the sun above them turning the world white as she screamed. Goku let out a roar as his own release came as she squeezed him so tightly he lost his own control. His hot seed coating her insides as he pulled out and fell backwards. Chi-Chi only collapsed forwards panting and heaving until Goku pulled her up and into his lip. He pressed his nose into her hair breathing in her thick scent. She ran her hands up and around his neck and kissed his forehead. Her world slowly returned to color as she panted while her body leaked all over Goku's lap that he paid no mind too.

"I think… I needed… more." She heaved still pressing soft lips against his foread.

"Maye we need to try it more." He semi joked, that had been a quite unique experience.

"If you weren't the size of my arm then maybe. But I'm not doing that again anytime soon."

"Why you didn't seem to mind it that much?"

"Goku! It hurts!"

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I didn't mean it like that."

"Its, okay. Just don't let me sit on anything for a week." She muttered, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to lie, it felt painful and yet good."

Goku laughed. "I would agree with that. Do you want me to wash us up?" He asked as Chi-Chi just sighed against him. Carrying her just as he had when he married her on their wedding night in his arms he strode into the lake with Chi-Chi holding onto his neck. He didn't bother with their swim trunks and her top which were both discarded on the towel. Laying on his back he absently floated along the surface of the water, Chi-Chi's soft breathing came against his chest as the just let the water run slowly over them.

Goku sighed contently as he closed his eyes.

He could get used to this…

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family of Five**

* * *

 

Chi-Chi let out a sigh as she felt heard something disturbing her sleep. Yawning with a full mouth she let her eyes blink as she dragged her chin overtop Goku's chest. He was still sleeping, his free arm wrapped around her back as the other held her side. A slight rap on the door got her attention.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I go out and play today?" Gohan's soft voice come through the door. Chi-Chi still not fully conscious rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she released another tired a yawn.

"That's fine honey." She exhaled before settling herself back down atop her husband."

"Thanks mom!" Gohan's voice said happily, knowing that in the morning when his mother was still recovering from  _training_ he could get away with things a bit more.

Chi-Chi sighed as she held her husband's chest against her cheek. The bulge in her belly pressed against his side. She probably could've fallen back asleep but a gentle kick came against her side. "Ooh." She groaned as the action was felt by her entire body.

Goku's eyes opened having heard the discomfort in his wife's voice. "What's wrong hun?" His fingers skimming down her back.

Chi-Chi rolled onto her back, her hands going to her stomach. "Our baby is letting me know his legs are working." Reminded quickly of the times when her little Gohan started to exercise inside of her womb. He felt so strong each time he moved in her womb, her new child was appearing to be just as tough as their big brother.

Pushing down the bed sheet Goku brought a reassuring hand over her stomach. His eyes flicking to the clock along their nightstand noting it was almost nine in the morning, a late start for both of them. He had felt his son's ki even while sleeping and could tell he had gone off to have some fun judging by the way it was fluttering all around.

Though he smiled at Gohan get some time to unwind he turned back to his wife. She seemed to be struggling with the pain, reminding himself that she had them the later on she was with their first born. Her eyes were closed slightly and her lips pressed together in pain. She didn't object as he brought a hand down over her belly and gently traced his head around her stomach.

It was calming but as Goku focused on his wife's stomach he felt something. This wasn't what he had sensed  _normally._ "Cheech?"

Taking a slow breath as her husband's touch eased just enough of that pain away. "What is it Goku?" She asked her eyes slightly opening as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Well," he started his voice trailing off. "There's something I haven't noticed until just now."

"What are you talking about?" Bringing up her hand to roll over his fingers.

He wasn't sure how to say this, truthfully because he should've felt it long ago. "You're not just carry one child Chi-Chi." Goku admitted looking to her face with a look of disbelief over his own.

"Wha-What? Goku you-you don't mean-!" Chi-Chi stammered out.

His hand moved around her stomach on the other side of her, he could feel it so clearly now. "I can feel it, it was masked before because the other one was a bit further along. But there's another child in there Chi-Chi. You're much bigger than with Gohan."

"No way…" Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears of joy, she wouldn't ever say having more children would be wrong. "Twins Goku?" She asked her smile lighting up Goku's own face as he looked down at her but he shook his head.

"They're not twins, one's a bit further along and it doesn't feel like a boy." Goku said in almost a low hushed tone.

 _Doesn't feel like a boy?_ "I'm having a GIRL!?" She shrieked almost throwing herself up in excitement but Goku kept her down. "A girl, You're sure! Please tell me you're sure." She begged her excitement rising higher and higher as Goku let his hand glow along her body.

It was there, a little bit fainter and masked by the other one which was more pronounced. It was why he couldn't feel it, he hadn't been as focused. But so close, and able to have that close reaction. It made sense. "I'm not a hundred percent but it's signature is different. It feels more like yours, so I'm very certain it's a girl."

"Kami…" Chi-Chi sighed her eyes falling closed, her hands covering Goku's own. Wrapping around his palm, he returned the same. "I can't believe it."

"I figure it was a matter of time." He told her his proud smile complete from side to side.

"I love you Goku." She breathed, still glowing from the news. She just couldn't come down from this 'high'.

"I know," He chuckled leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you too Chi." Slipping to lay down beside her once again. Chi-Chi rolling on her side as she shared the warmth of his body next to her.

"It'll be nice to have another girl in the house."

"I agree," He chuckled, still in a level of disbelief "I just can't imagine being a new dad of two kids at once."

"I'll have to work on getting a whole new set of baby clothes, one pink and one blue."

"I think we could handle orange and pink."

Goku had never felt the joy in another person's voice before and it made him feel so alive, though he couldn't understand why. He snuck his hands around her again, bringing her close so that he could rest his head atop her chin. Letting his hands roam down her back knowing her body by feel alone.

Chi-Chi completely gave in, her lips pressed against his chest. The day could not have been any better than it was right now. It was going to be another couple long years ahead of them, but more than worth it. With her husband, son, and Grandpa they could have the best house for any children. As she laid in his arms content to feel his gentle caress Chi-Chi looked at his body. Observing the subtle changes and nuances that had come with him after so many years together. The scars that now began to form, though his saiyan healing factor and reduced their severity they were faint white lines that covered different sections of his body.

"We really have been through a lot haven't we?"

"Yes we have," his nose nuzzled the side of her face. "Things have changed since it was just worrying about Piccolo to now."

Chi-Chi nodded. Bringing up her hands to run over more of the scars on his body. Trying to remember those days that seemed so far away. Goku sighed his grip loosening as she worked around his back and softly massaged his small stub that used to be his tail.

"Are you ready to be a new dad again?"

"I'll manage."

Goku slowly began to emit a low purr as she had mastered the art of his complete submission by her touch of his tail. She knew exactly what to do, making him feel nothing but relaxing pressure and comfort that only she had brought him. He smiled as his entire body shuddered as she rolled the tip of her nail overtop the stub.

He exhaled heavily, his entire body shaking, softly asking. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Chi-Chi kept her ministrations going. "Go hungry first. Who else would take care of you, feed you, wash for you besides me?" She teased as he laughed with her

He opened his eyes and just smiled down at her, "Well you can just stay here, I'll go fix you something."

"Oh no you do not go into my kitchen!" Chi-Chi scolded playfully.

His smile only grew. "Well you'll need help cooking for five now."

"I suppose-"

"Don't worry I'll carry you."

Chi-Chi was pulled up into his arms, she just shook her head. "You're not even going to let me change into some decent clothes are you?"

"I like you natural Chi-Chi." Goku said grinning as he carried his wife out from their bedroom. Goku carried her as if she were the most delicate thing in the world. She had more than one life inside of her now, though still some measure of guilt ate away at him as he couldn't have sensed the other child.

"So what do you want for Breakfast?" Chi-Chi sighed as Goku set her down gently, his arms still loosely supporting her body. She had a few ideas but the opinion of her ever hungry saiyan husband was good input.

 _A quick round on the counter, then maybe a drink from your chest._ Goku thought with a little smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. But he kept that down, "Whatever you want to make hun. I'm good with it."

Chi-Chi shook her head and looked back at him. "Can't just say I want this?" Looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Well," He started dragging out word. Before leaning in close. " _I really want you._ "

"Son Goku!" She smacked at his arm and he only laughed, "I swear it's only three things with you."

He chuckled, "Yep!" His hands smoothed upwards cupping her full breasts in his hands. His lips kissing at the side of neck. "You smell, taste, and feel amazing… plus all that tail touching really got me going." He spoke against her skin.

"Animal…" She moaned as his fingers rolled up her breasts drawing out pants and moans.

"Besides in a few months you won't let me touch you."

"And whose fault with that be?" Chi-Chi's voice groaned, it would be his  _fault_ for getting her pregnant. But that would be another story at that time.

However, Gohan was out of the house, and she had been working up another healthy appetite.

_Why not then?_

[***]

Chi-Chi was lazing about on her sofa, an eventful morning had turned into a gentle evening with Gohan back from his day off having found the local wildlife and animals enough fun to pass the time. However, Goku was still out training with Vegeta having gone to pay a visit with his friend Bulma and wound up dragged to the gravity Chamber.

How did she know? Because she was busy talking with the blue haired capsule corp Heiress on the phone.

"I can't imagine that Chi-Chi, I mean that's fantastic news. You're having two babies, I guess Trunks will have some playmates in the future." Bulma's envy of the other mother was evident. Having wanted more children herself in the future she just couldn't imagine the younger woman was already going to be on three before she had two.

"Well it'll be nice, though i'm very happy to be having a girl. I mean I can't imagine how it will be to have my own daughter. Though I'm not sure what to call her yet."

"Well you still have a couple months so no rush just yet," Bulma told her as she relaxed on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi sighed flicking from her stomach to the TV she had on. "So have you and Vegeta, well had a talk about your relationship?" Curiosity had her and being that anything in her life that didn't involve saiyans not being normal she found herself wanting to know more about the goings in capsule corp between the heiress and the prince.

Bulma released a frustrated groan.

"That bad?"

"No, he's still very distant. He and I talk more and…"

"He's a saiyan I know all about his desires Bulma, insatiable in all three." Chi-Chi giggled as he could only picture her friend's red face. "A healthy sex life is good Bulma, considering he gave you the cold shoulder for awhile."

"Yeah, i'm slowly peeling back those layers. But I want normalcy, not just sex. It's great, but I want a real relationship. He doesn't like sleeping in the same bed or sharing space with me." Confessing her situation to her friend might give some insight as to the saiyan mindset. Being that Chi-Chi had lived

"Yeah, I know it was with Goku. He had no concept of marriage, it took a awhile to get him housebroken." Chi-Chi said with a smirk. She knew just how much of a challenge it had been to get Goku to begin acting properly in a home.

At first it had been teaching him about sex. Which had taken awhile to get started but Goku was a quick learner. Soon he became insatiable, their sex life became healthy as she taught him all manner of methods of intimacy.

The joys of a young married woman.

Though, it had changed from her being the one to initiate contact to him being the dominate one. Taking charge, being a bit aggressive and allowing all sorts of things to become long and heated sessions. Skipping meals, training, and even visits to his friends would all be forgotten once he found the exact way to get her in the mood. When she became his world, he took all opportunities with it and she had loved every minute of it.

"So what do you think Cheech?"

Bulma's voice snapped Chi-Chi from her daydream and thoughts. She had totally spaced out, "Well what time would be good?"  _Oh please don't let her realize I am totally faking this._

"How about six tomorrow night? I'll have to drive, since my hover car is in need of maintenance if you just want to arrive with Goku driving or that instant transmission thing he does."

"Do you have GPS, I personally don't want to use too much instant transmission with twins."  _Oh nice save._

"I'll send you a text with it later Chi-Chi, I think it'll be a nice change of pace. I don't even think we had a double date night when I was with Yamcha, but with the right coercing I'm sure i'll get Vegeta to come along." Bulma said with a smirk on her own face. "Call you again before we leave, thank again."

_Double Date night, well what's the worst that can happen?_

"Oh second thought." She corrected herself. "Alot." Her stomach quickly rumbling as she knew it was about time to feed two starving half saiyans that had just eaten an hour ago.

 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Couple's Night**

* * *

 

It was business as usual in the Capsule Corp house, the Briefs family enjoying the peace as things in the household settled. The tension and frustration that had existed between the Prince and the Heiress having slowly simmered into normalcy, the two finding their  _chemistry_ again.

The prince however was in the gravity chamber with his heir apparent. Having learned that his rival was now siring a pair of  _spawn_ he had to begin training the toddler with more determination. The prince was aware that he was being monitored by the woman, hearing the minor whir of the camera but paying it no mind.

His son was busy trying to catch his father in five times gravity, as his father held his morning bottle as his reward for pushing himself.

No better time to teach the boy that one had to work for things that he wanted, and he would've continued until a presence appeared in the room behind him.

"Dammit Kakarot! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Goku appeared, a cheeky grin on his face as he saw what the prince had in his hand and who was currently puffing hard to get it. "Just came over for a spar, but if you're busy stealing food from a baby then I can go." He chuckled as Vegeta's face burned red from embarrassment at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Of course, the distraction was enough as Trunks grabbed at the bottle and his father having lost one battle, let him have it. Grabbing it in his hands, Trunks greedily sucked down his reward for his hard work, enjoying the light chocolate milk as his favorite treat.

Snorting, the prince looked squarely at his rival who only smiled back at him. "Go find your mother, Boy." He ordered gruffly, at which the small half saiyan knew his play time was up and, with bottle in hand, got up and waddled out of the gravity chamber that powered down, letting the small saiyan walk his way out.

The sound of Bunny Briefs' muffled voice came before Vegeta closed the door and focused his attention solely on his rival. "What are you doing here Kakarot?"

Goku walked around the gravity chamber, his hands behind his head, "I stopped by for a spar, why else would I be here?" It was a blatant lie and he was aware that Vegeta knew it.

"I swear Kakarot, I will make you pay for all of these indignities that you've shown to me. You will learn that, when I stand over your corpse."

Brushing off his threats, Goku dropped into a squat. His soft expression still visible. "I'm just happy to see you being a father to Trunks. I know Mirai would've given anything to see you like that or to have had this chance."

Vegeta kept his mask in place, "I'm merely preparing the boy to succeed your brat, my royal genes will create the next strongest race of saiyans, not yours." He appeared unaffected by those words.

"It's nice though, being a dad. I remember when Gohan was about that age, man Chi-Chi would never have let me train Gohan at all. She was so set on making him a scholar even though I knew that my son had that spirit in him to be a great fighter." Giving the prince a look of appreciation, "What was it like to see Mirai become the warrior we both saw him as, and being able to see where he came from?" He gestured towards the main capsule house where Trunks was currently being spoiled by his grandma.

"What does this have to do with you, Kakarot? My affairs are my own, as is my son. He is my blood." The sparking of weird emotions he hadn't tried to understand were coming back.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you felt. I mean, Vegeta, you are the only other saiyan, who else would understand this situation? I mean, do you think Chi-Chi feels the same way about my sons, like Bulma does about your own?"

"The woman? She doesn't matter in this, it's only my son that matters." Vegeta threw back at him.

"Whatever you say Vegeta," Goku waved off his aggression. "I know you care about her though, otherwise why else would you stay here. Besides I also know that you are very  _protective_  of her."

"Perhaps we should see if that's true then Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

"Alright, alright." Goku quipped throwing up his hands. "Well besides that, my wife and I are going out to eat courtesy of Bulma and since my wife was asked to go you can guess what that means."

"No."

"Why not-"

"I am not partaking in this fucking absurdity Kakarot!"

There were only two people on the planet that could convince the prince to do anything, one was currently handling a toddler and the other was standing just across from him. "Ah come on Vegeta, haven't you ever tasted the rest of earth's foods? And besides, the best part is that you can eat as much as you want."

Snorting Vegeta turned away moving to engage the gravity simulator and start his workout, Kakarot or not.

"I mean it's a full course meal, all kinds of meats, breads, cheeses, you name it Vegeta, just load it up and go. I got my face put on the wall as an award for eating fifteen full course meals in a single hour, kinda makes me a celebrity although I can only go back once every year because of how much I ate."

"I suppose a clown would need a picture on the wall to feel good about himself. But I don't care Kakarot, I am a prince and a saiyan. I refuse to lower myself any further on this planet is unacceptable."

"Hey, hey hold on!" Goku said moving in front of Vegeta.

"Enough Kakarot! Get lost." he snarled his hand spinning the dial to an excessive number for the gravity.

"Look Vegeta, just come out to eat with Bulma, me and my wife. You don't have to do anything except show up and eat a lot of food."

He blew through his nose, his patience running paper thin. Not knowing what he was going to be dealing with, perhaps just agreeing would save his damn sanity. Kakarot probably had been sent just to annoy him to death, but if he had to deal with Bulma…  _fuck._ He let him keep talking for a bit longer until holding up a hand for silence.

"Fine, I'll agree to this one request but nothing else, I will attend only to eat and get you and the accursed wench off of my back."

"Hey thanks Vegeta! You won't regret this, I promise!" He then disappeared without another word.

Slow deep breaths helped him begin to calm down, knowing he might actually break the gravity chamber if he stayed like this. Yet below the surface, he knew that there was something wrong. This world, Kakarot, the woman, and his son had changed him. Deeply, fundamentally, and he couldn't grasp how or why. Remaining alone, unable to be touched was the goal. But not anymore, because Bulma had taken that all from him. Despite his claims, he  _needed_ her, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Love was a weakness wasn't it?

Yet he'd witnessed Kakarot's ascension and that surge in power. How could he say that the people around him had not had an effect. It tore him up inside, how could a saiyan who did not even know what he just a few years ago be stronger.

Part of him just wanted to leave this world, abandon it and all of its people, but he couldn't. His pride refused to let him leave his son and fail him like he had done in the future. His own father was too weak to protect him, he could not leave his son for some bastard to twist like Frieza had done to him, even if Kakarot was on this world.

There were no guarantees with that naive fool.

So he remained here, trying to understand this place and the people around him. The few that he allowed close were Bulma's family and Kakarot. The latter due in part to his ability to appear and disappear instantly, so he was stuck with the clown's interference.

_What have I become?_

[***]

Goku came to the front door of Capsule Corp, cradling his very pregnant wife in his arm. Chi-Chi while wanting to go out wasn't able to function with her feet swelling up and the fact the twins inside of her were 'fighting' for space making her wince more and more often.

"I don't know why I agree to these things myself." Chi-Chi groaned as she hadn't been feeling the best today and the restlessness inside of her warned of future issues.

"Well Bulma does know the best when it comes to schooling, and besides you didn't want to cook tonight anyway." Goku said doing his best to cheer her up, opening up the door to the main entrance still carrying his wife securely on his arm. The two were walking towards the main dining area as they could clearly hear the voices coming from the other side.

"Woman why the fuck are we stuck here waiting when clearly the idiot could arrive there at lightspeed?" Vegeta growled his attitude boiling upwards as he was running out of things to complain about.

"Well for starters, you just had to ruin my last outfit anyway and I didn't hear you complaining then." Bulma said smugly, all but tossing back her irresistibility and words in his face.

 _Fucking woman…_ Vegeta only sneered until the approaching energy source would only bring more pain and misfortune.

"Heya! We're all here and ready." Goku chirped cheerfully, a thick white polo shirt and dark brown cargo shorts were being proudly worn.

"Hello, Bulma. Sorry but the twins are not agreeing with me moving around too much today." Chi-Chi gave her an apologetic look but Bulma just smiled and nodded. Wearing one of Goku's button up shirts and loose fitting pants was all the sympathy her wardrobe was giving her. A stark contrast to Bulma's slim dress pants, and vibrant red blouse.

"It's alright Chi-Chi, i've got my car out front so we can head out." Bulma announced to the dismay of the other saiyan.

"You are not serious woman?" Vegeta scoffed at her words.

Rolling her eyes and head towards the prince Bulma looked at him. "What is it now?"

Standing up offended, a scowl on his face. "That you deem I should travel with such low class filth? I refuse to breath the same air as Kakarot let alone share a ride with him."

Goku chuckled, "The faster we leave and stop debating Vegeta the sooner we can eat you know." Knowing that he was just as hungry as his counterpart as he could hear the subtle groaning of his rivals stomach and sometimes food was more important…

They made it to the restaurant, and notified in advance- a stipulation of Goku's presence- the couples walked inside and seated in a corner booth, Vegeta and Goku holding the inside with both women on the side. Though both men could already feel their mouths salivating at the aroma of all the freshly cured and warmed meats. They were paling in comparison to the two baby half saiyans in their mother's womb.

"You!" Chi-Chi deeply ordered as one server was walking with several large five pound portioned cuts of various meat, sirloin, lamb, prime rib just to be a few. "We're starving bring that over."

"Ah of course mam, would you like-"

"Just leave the whole thing." Chi-Chi quickly interrupted, not wasting a moment to cut herself nearly half of the beef sirloin for herself and dropping the other on Goku's plate.

"Well mam that-"

"Scram, we don't need interference." Vegeta cut him off grabbing another whole chunk of roasted lamb for himself.

"But-"

Bulma intervened with a smile. "Don't worry about anything," Gesturing to Goku. "You should know who he is, so don't worry about anything just bring another order alright." Handing the young man a nice bill and a wink.

"Oh," He said taking the 'gift' "Well I'll be back then with something else."

Goku was already an eighth of the way through his cut. "Oh man this is great." He commented quickly sliding another portion into his mouth. "Goof Chooich, Hun." With a mouthful of food in added looking at his wife who was eating just as furiously.

"Saiyan hunger pangs… I don't miss those." Bulma sighed as she saw the way her female counterpart was eating like a woman possessed.

Releasing a breath Chi-Chi looked up just a bit behind her husband's current total. "I don't miss it either, but these two are hungry so often." Looking down at her belly which rumbled almost in agreement with her. She smiled taking a moment to wipe her mouth, "well how about we find some salad and bread Bulma. I don't need a complete meat fix otherwise these two will turn into their father."

"Sounds great." Bulma said getting up from her seat as Chi-Chi pushed herself up. Bracing her back slightly. "You alright? I can-"

"No it's just a little back pain. Nothing I can't handle." She waved off her concern as Bulma didn't press the issue and walked away with her to go grab something else.

The two male saiyans continued their ravenous pace until the food was all but barren from their trays. Though both eyed the remaining portion on Chi-Chi's plate, Vegeta noticed Kakarot's eyes and both were aware of the hell that might ensue if they angered a hormonally pregnant woman. Though Vegeta might be tempted, Goku would definitely prevent him from doing so.

Afterall it was his livelihood and marriage not the Princes.

"So Vegeta," Goku asked as they waited for their next tray to be brought over. "What do you think?"

"Tolerable." He grunted, though he had to admit it tasted pretty damn good.

Laughing Goku nodded knowing what he really meant though. His eyes flicked towards where the two ladies were, admiring his wife's form. Even if she was pregnant she was still the most beautiful woman and the way her scent had changed with his children inside of her only made him grow in his attraction to her. Of course he he looked at Bulma and flicked his eyes towards the prince.

"So Vegeta when do you plan on marrying Bulma?"

He knew the prince had more than an attraction to her. Goku had more than an inkling about it of course. He no doubt knew that Bulma was aware of that.

Shooting the other saiyan a glare that would freeze a weak person's heart cold. "Fucking ridiculous. I won't  _marry_ anyone."

"Why not?" Goku continued unabated resting his chin atop his hands that folded together.

"I could list significance or alphabetical reasons Kakarot but a clown like you wouldn't understand."

"Well I mean you have Trunks, and it's not like you don't care about her well being." Goku continued a grin on his lips as he spoke to the other saiyan.

Vegeta growled peeling back his lips. "Watch your words Kakarot, what my I do with the woman is my business and I don't need some weak human commitment. I still have my saiyan pride unlike you."

"You know it would make Mirai happy, he might come back someday."

Releasing a full nose of pent of frustration. Gripping his temples in his hand, "Kakarot," A low threatening tone escaped from his lips. "Do not mention Mirai as a method of coercion. I tolerate your blatant disrespect only so much, but do not take my restraint as free reign to discuss what is not your business."

"Fine… Fine, but i think you should consider it." Goku said relaxing his posture enough and just in time as their second portion of their meal arrived at their table.

Just a bit away and out of earshot of the two men Chi-Chi loaded up a full tray of green's breads, and other small sides. While Bulma fixed two bowls up for herself and Vegeta.

"So how are things with your prince?" Chi-Chi said offering her a smile as she looked at her friend who rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Better, not perfect or fairytale like that. He's spending more time with Trunks and we're having more than the usual conversation outside of," dropping her voice for a moment. " _You know._ "

Chi-Chi did indeed know. "Well that's nice, though I never understood what you initially saw in him. I think he's definitely your type of man."

Both women laughed as they had their time to speak face to face. "Not to drastically change the subject but did you hear about Krillin's wedding to 18?" Bulma questioned noting the surprise on the other woman's features.

"No I haven't, though as you can guess i'm very busy."

Bulma nodded knowing quite well what she was referring too. "Perhaps Vegeta will ask me to marry him one day?"

Chi-Chi smiled shaking her head, "House breaking a saiyan is one thing, marriage is another dear if my Goku is any milestone to be compared too."

"Sounds about right, Vegeta probably won't do it unless I force him somehow." That thought left a sting in her heart. She should be happy with what she had now with her saiyan as compared to before, but she did want more with him. It wasn't going to ruin anything, they were together more than she could ever say before.

"Well lets-" Chi-Chi's voice dropped as her hand grabbed at her friend's shoulder as the other used the railing that held her tray became a life or death grip.  _Oh Kami…_ She wailed in her mind.

"Chi what's wrong?" Bulma said going to hold up the other woman who struggled to keep her balance.

Both saiyan's heads snapped towards the women, responding to the spike in their respective females ki as Chi-Chi shot from pain and Bulma's spike of weak fear and surprise was abnormal for both.

Goku appeared from the other side his hand wrapping around his wife's stomach and the other holding her shoulder. "Hey, i'm here its alright." His calm voice and presence allowing Bulma to let go as he held her.

"They… kicked… Kami… It hurts." She kept her tears back as she buried her face into his chest.

Not needing a word Goku's hand gently glowed with ki to roll over her stomach the warmth and touch to soothe both her pain and the unborn twins inside of her. He gently kissed her head as he held her close. Doing all he could to soothe her pain away slowly.

Bulma knowing with Goku there everything would be okay took the plates they had gathered back to their table.  _Trunks nearly broke me in half, I can guess how two could feel._ She thought with a shudder setting down the food on their table.

"What's wrong with Kakarot's wench?" Vegeta grumbled having resumed eating.

"Pregnancy pains and she's got it twice as bad." Bulma sighed wishing she could do something but unfortunately she couldn't.

He cast the woman a look shifting from Kakarot to her. "Was it like that for you?"

His question surprised Bulma, her eyes widened for a moment. "Well, yes. Trunks was a handful before birth and after." Truthfully it felt like a mule kicked her at times.

"Hn." Looking back to his meal noting the drop in the ki's of the unborn twins and the harpy. "You aren't so weak after all woman."

She punched him in the shoulder jokingly, "You know it." With a bright smile on her face having received a very rare compliment. Taking her seat beside him and joining in her meal though Vegeta's once ravenous pace had been slowed. Bulma didn't mention it just going about being together with him.

Holding Chi-Chi close until she finally released her grip on his clothes he slowly let go of her. "Better?" His eyes looking between her own and the belly holding his children.

"Fine… I'm fine.." Managing out although she wasn't completely fine, she could stand up on her own two feet.

"Look if its too much we-"

Her eyes looked up at his stopping his next words. "I'm fine Goku. Not my first kid." Her voice sounding far less pained. "Come on the twins are hungry and i'm not going to try cooking tonight."

Chuckling he pulled her back up into his arm and carried her back to his seat, she rested her head against his own as he set her back down at the booth, before taking his own seat.

The rest of the evening continued without incident…

Until Goku and Vegeta got them kicked out for stripping the place clean.

[***]

Arriving back at home late that evening Chi-Chi was still recovering from her food overdose, apparently  _her_ cooking wasn't good enough and she had nearly kept pace with the other two saiyans. Goku helped her out of her clothes as it was almost eleven in the evening and his wife was slowly crashing. She still had things she wanted to do, shower was one of them, but she was exhausted and in mild pain. Forcing herself that extra mile on a full stomach wasn't happening.

Goku left the clothes on the floor as he picked her up in one arm, pulling back the sheets and laying her down. "I got it Cheech you go ahead and get some rest." Kissing her forehead and pulling back he felt her fingers wrap around his own preventing him from leaving.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Goku waited holding her hand.

It took a moment as Chi-Chi let her eyes close, "It won't be long you know." Her voice very soft, "When Gohan kicked like that. It was him telling me, it was time."

"Well i'll be ready then." Goku chirped with his usual charm. "With instant transmission i'll get you in the hospital before you can blink."

Chi-Chi smiled as her face pressed into her soft pillow. "Thank you…" She breathed out.

He remained there for several more minutes until finally her breathing slowed and her grip relaxed. "I love you." He told her before kissing her on the cheek one last time before beginning his night ritual before bed knowing that Chi-Chi was going to be down for awhile and truth be told he could feel it as well. The twins were ready to be born, and soon.

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: Due Date**

* * *

 

Goku was putting on his shoes, ready for a day of yard work. Having tended to most of the things Chi-Chi couldn't do, within reason of course. Everything was going like normal, except someone else decided that was not going to be the case. "OH GOD!"

His wife's painful cry reached his ears before he had even blinked, Goku had used instant transmission to be at her side before he even knew it. Chi-Chi was holding her stomach, her other arm gripping the front of their bed. Her eyes were jammed shut as nothing but waves of pain rippled from her body. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

The hand that was holding onto the bed grabbed onto the collar of Goku's shirt with enough force to cause him to be slightly choked as she twisted and tightened her fingers in such a way to cut off the air to his throat.

Chi-Chi growled her body trembling in both pain and anger as she felt the fluids running down her legs. The onset of her first contractions were not exactly pleasing and very quickly she remembered how it was with carrying Gohan. "I'M CARRYING TWO BABIES AND GOING INTO LABOR YOU IDIOT!" Her voice shaking the windows and perhaps the structure of the house.

"Uhmm.. Well we can fly to the hos-" A firm grip stopped him from speaking as he looked into his wife's twitching brows.

"You are getting me there now-!" Her other hand grabbing the back of his neck and squeezing so tightly Goku could feel a dull ache.

"But Chi-Chi you said not to use instant transmission. Are you sure you-"

A deep hiss escaped Chi-Chi's mouth as another contraction struck her body. "Damit Goku get me to the hospital!"

"Okay just hang on Cheech." Goku said bringing two of his fingers to his forehead and before Chi-Chi had finished her breath Goku was in West City's hospital entrance with Chi-Chi in his arms.

" I need help! My wife is going into labor!"

It didn't take much to get a group of people rushing over towards the pair, a wheelchair set up quickly as Chi-Chi reluctantly and through intense labored breaths released her hold on Goku's shirt and was taken, Goku's nerves still fairly high as he remembered just how terrifying Chi-Chi had been when he had taken her to a hospital before…

Fortunately he wasn't going to be doing this all alone…

Gohan arrived shortly afterwards carrying several bags that had been set up by Chi-Chi for the impending big day. The teenager a look of mild worry showing as he could feel his mother's spiking ki and turned to his dad for some sort of answers. "So is it going to be today?"

"I think so," Goku said reaching to put his hand on his son's back. Though as he put on a strong front for his son he could feel Chi-Chi's his unborn son and daughter's ki rapidly spiking as well.

It was some time later as Goku was with his wife, letting Gohan who was currently being the relay between him and the other arrivals.

Bulma and surprisingly enough Vegeta  _with_ Trunks had made an appearance. The Heiress far more excited to be here than the Prince but there were things that were currently requiring him to be here one of them was his son and maybe Bulma. But the prince was actually looking to speak with the clown for a moment but clearly he would be occupied.

"Yeah, Mom's only been in there for about six hours." Gohan said the signs of anxiousness showing as the several rapidly fluctuating ki's refused to settle.

"It took me almost ten hours for Trunks." Bulma said knowing fully well the labor pains in giving birth to a saiyan hybrid.

The Prince inside felt a mild twinge of guilt inside of him, having not been here at all for the birth of his firstborn. His experience with Mirai showed him just how much those that were close to him were. His eyes flicked towards the woman though none were privy to it.

Little Trunks remained perched atop his father's shoulder looking towards Gohan with interest having only seen the other half saiyan a few times.

"Don't worry Gohan your mom is one tough cookie, she'll make it through and will be fine." Bulma said reassuringly patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bulma, I just wish I could help dad though."

Vegeta chuckled, "Why is the clown afraid of childbirth?" Having an amused thought of so many shiny objects might make the saiyan comatose.

Gohan didn't comment on that part, "No it's just that my mom is well stressed…"

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "It's alright Gohan she'll be fine, she's one of the toughest women on the planet." Doing her best to reassure the teen that his mother would be okay.

Soon more occupants gathered in the lobby, Krillin and Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, Ox-King and others from the Briefs family joined in.

Though there were other pressing matters as Goku's forearm was the current brace for his wife's right hand. Chi-Chi's legs were up and spread, a cover over her knees as the doctor and nurses worked and gave updates to the pair though one could feel them more than the other.

Chi-Chi's teeth grit as she squeezed tighter shaking the saiyan's forearm even though he did try and keep it steady. The other one was currently bending the aluminum railing as she did her damndest to push this kid out of her.

"Almost there honey," Goku told her doing his best to be a support, though he could feel both of the twins fluctuating their ki's rapidly. Though his own nerves were being frayed as the beeps, voices, and other minor noises were straining the saiyan mentally.

"Gods… I'm trying they just won't come out!" She groaned in anguish.

"Hang in there, it's been eight hours they should be ready to come any minute now."

"Oh hell, Gohan took more than ten hours!" She wailed, before looking at her husband with a glare. "One kid wasn't enough after the Cell games-! Nooo you had to give me two didn't you!" She snarled at him. "I swear Goku I will never let you touch me again after this-!" Her lips words twisting into a scream as another contraction hit her.

Sweating a bit Goku brought his other hand to hold hers. "I'm here for you Chi-Chi." He told her feeling her nails beginning to dig further into his skin that would most definitely broken a normal man's skin down to the muscle.

"AHHHH-!" Chi-Chi's voice reached a peak that made the saiyan and several others outside cover their ears from the pitch and volume. Goku felt it as one of the Ki's spiked and Goku heard the Doctor urging Chi-Chi to push until finally.

The first pair of new saiyan lungs began to scream as the doctor held up a small baby boy, a mess of black spikes that instantly the father recognized as his own.  _That's my new son…_ His wails coming high as his red face continued to cry.

"Nurse! The second one is coming." Handing off the boy who was wrapped up and whisked away by the staff for a quick check up to Chi-Chi who lost a great deal of her spirit as she panted like a marathon runner.

"Last push Mrs. Mao, I can see her!"

A forced grunt came as Chi-Chi's eyes pressed tightly and then a much softer wail came, the doctor holding up a smaller child who did not have the heavy lungs of their brother who could still be heard crying down the hall. "Here's are girl late for the party." The doctor tried to joke as he pulled up the small child and set it in the arms of another nurse who quickly took her away as well.

Goku's eyes turned to his wife who was heaving huge gulps of air through half lidded eyes. She had gone through one hell of a journey and he couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss her softly on her lips. "You did amazing Cheech." His hand brushing the stray hairs from her face as she released a heavy breath.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit…" She told him her voice barely above a whisper letting her husband nod at her.

"Go ahead and rest hun, i'll go and check on the two of them." Giving her some much needed space and time for the doctors to look her over. Having seen how utterly spent she was, the saiyan brushed his forehead with the back of his hand finding a heavy amount of perspiration.

[***]

"He's definitely cute, looks just like your dad." Bulma gushed, as she saw the little boy quietly sleeping in a window.

"I'll say, that's his hair," Krillin said chuckling.

"Totally, that's Goku's newest little boy." Yamcha added.

Though as the crowd saw the first, they were greeted with his sister, a small little girl with a small patch of black hair. Gohan showed his mind despite his age as he looked at his younger sister. "Dad told me that she was born a week or two early, she's alright but they won't release her for a couple days."

Vegeta who still remained with Trunks perched on his shoulder found himself looking down at the latest batch of saiyan offspring. One of the little brats resembling Kakarot like a small clone, and the other looked far smaller.  _Were this Vegeta-sei no doubt the girl would be disposed of for looking so weak._ Though his thoughts pushed away from that, he had wondered if half-saiyan females were a possibility considering that three that he had come across were all male.

"The boy looks just as ridiculous as his father." Vegeta commented dryly earning a few eye rolls from the rest in attendance.

Though the prince came to a slight realization as he studied the newborns, "Where are their tails?"

"They weren't born with any, Goten and Gosha."

Vegeta made no comment, but he found it strange that neither had been born with one, though his son had not been born with one either. The exception was Kakarot's firstborn, but just like his son both of the children possessed a very incredible amount of power for their size and age.

"Well Trunks looks like you have some new competition." Bulma jokingly teased looking towards her own toddler who smiled and laughed at his mother. Though the Heiress might not have guessed Vegeta would take that literally in the future.

Except Trunks decided that soiling his diaper atop his father's shoulder might be the best option and earning him a quick snatch from his father and into his mother's hands to be cleaned up.

It took some time but Goku was sitting in a chair backwards just watching his wife sleep, she was thoroughly exhausted and he wasn't going to try and wake her up. As the new father waited he felt a new presence in the room.

"Hey Vegeta!" He called out turning around to the other saiyan who snorted and entered.

The prince looked over the third occupant, "Is your harpy dead?" Goku's brows furrowed earning a chuckle from the other saiyan.

"No Vegeta, she's not, just exhausted. She had some minor internal bleeding and some bruising but she's alright." Goku returned to look at his wife resting his chin overtop both of his hands. "If it weren't for the twins I think she'd be better but man it was one thing when Bulma had Trunks I tell yah, Bulma's got quite the powerful grip and voice."

Vegeta said nothing though the impact of the words said by the younger saiyan had a more profound effect than imagined. The saiyan having some minor measure of guilt over the fact that yes he had let the woman give birth to his son and he had not been around at all for it. Seeing that Bulma might have very well of died giving birth to Trunks if a woman much stronger physically was suffering from the effects of a hybrid birth.

"So what did you want Vegeta?" The other saiyan asked still not moving from his position.

"What makes you think I wanted anything clown?" Vegeta replied tearsely.

Goku sighed with a smile, "You don't come looking for me Vegeta, its the other way around. So whats up?"

 _Blasted imbecile, how dare he!_ But Vegeta did not snap at him. "I am curious as to what I should do with the woman."

"Simple Vegeta, ask her to marry you." Goku smiled, "It's what I did with Chi-Chi when my heart told me it was the right thing to do."

"Pfft, Kakarot I am a saiyan prince and human marriage means nothing." Resting his back against the side of the door to the room his features looking towards the other who seemed so content.

"It might not Vegeta, you often don't see me wearing my wedding band a whole lot. But it meant alot to Chi-Chi and a woman like Bulma it would mean the same. I mean Krillin proposed to Eighteen already." Goku's amused tone earning a look of astonishment from the Prince before settling into disbelief.

"That weakling is going to marry the appliance?"

"Well of course Vegeta, he loves her, just like you do Bulma."

Rolling his eyes the saiyan shook his head, the sheer lunacy of such a statement. It was an android, one that could kill him instantly.

"It…. would… make… her… happy." A soft voice spoke earning a startled look from both saiyans as Goku scooted closer and took Chi-Chi's hand in his own. "If you care… about her… then marry her." Chi-Chi said still very weak. Having awoken due to the voices in her room she wasn't sure she was dreaming until she had a moment of small clarity.

"Bah, human sentiment." The prince snorted finally having enough of this garbage, trying to understand what this obsession was all about for marriage when clearly it wasn't that important.

"Hey hun... " Goku whispered softly knowing that she was still recovering. "You can go back to sleep if we were being too loud and woke you."

"I'm okay." Chi-Chi said softly, still not opening her eyes. "How are my babies?"

Goku squeezed her hand. "Goten is perfectly okay, Gosha was… well she was born a bit early and they want her to stay in the hospital a few extra days, but aside from her size she's just fine." Rubbing the top of his palm with her hand to soothe away her fears he saw her struggling to open her eyes.

"Can I see them?" She pleaded.

"Sure, Sure Cheech I'll bring them in a bit, you just rest for me okay?" Goku's hand reached up to caress her face and shortly she slipped back into a numb slumber.

Goku didn't look back towards Vegeta, "If you ever need my help Vegeta feel free to ask, I know the experience you're going through right now and it's daunting."

"Bah," The prince scoffed at the notion. "Your foolishness knows no bounds, I don't help from you clown. I've experienced far greater hardships than anything on this mudball."

"That was one thing Vegeta, but believe me Bulma will be the greatest challenge of your life." He smiled before leaving the room without even looking towards the prince to go collect the two newborns with the nurse.

[***]

Chi-Chi didn't even realize she had fallen back asleep until she heard the chuckle of her husband. Her eyes slowly stirring as she saw the nurse carrying in a little baby boy and behind her was another small bundle and much to her nerves relief neither was crying.

"Awake just in time Mrs. Mao, both of them are just fine." The nurse told her with a smile. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

She nodded her head settling herself back just a bit and allowing the nurse to walk over and place the new baby in her arms. Goku sitting the side of the bed with her holding their newborn daughter as well.

"Hello their both of my new babies." Chi-Chi said her voice still tired as she looked at the mess of black spikes. "Oh yes you really take after your father." She allowed herself to laugh at the hair. "Are you going to grow up like your dad or like your older brother?"

"Who knows, but I know who looks just like their mother." Goku leaning the small babe's head just enough to show Chi-Chi the face of her daughter who did resemble her. "A little me and a little you."

"Oh Goku… They are both so beautiful." Chi-Chi smiled, her finger reaching out to stroke the side of her daughter's cheek.

"Want to hold both of them?" Goku asked already knowing the answer.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku moved around the bed to her other side that wasn't occupied with Goten. Her arm free she shifted back so that Goku could gently set her in the other side against her. It was such a surreal feeling as just a day ago she had both of them inside of her and now she had both of them in her arms. Though she could feel the difference between the two as Gosha wasn't the size of her brother and it did worry her.

"Is Gosha okay?"

"Yeah she's fine hun," He kissed her forehead. "A few days in the hospital extra won't hurt anyone, and she's got both of our blood in her. I know she'll be okay."

"She's just so small." She said knowing that this wasn't exactly healthy, but Gosha was a fraternal twin and probably needed a little more time to grow, but since her older brother was a week or two older and decided that today was the day she had to come out as well.

"I'm sure she's fine cheech and if it gets bad we can always use the dragonballs and wish her right back in there." Goku joked earning a glare from his wife.

"That is a one way trip Son Goku!" She almost hissed but reigned in that viper tongue of hers as she held them.

A small knock at the door and soon entered Gohan who was more than a little eager to be with his parents after seeing his dad walk away with his two siblings.

"Hey mom, are you better?"

She nodded though still tired she motioned for him to join them. Taking the other small side of hte bed he looked at his little brother and sister. "Wow… they are so small. Was I this way?" He remarked, though he was very smart and understood the concept of babies and such it wasn't quite the same as seeing them like this.

"No Gohan you were the only occupant in my poor stomach, these two are not quite as big as you were, I think it was your father's appetite because you were a bit chubbier than Goten." Chi-Chi remarked as Gohan laughed.

"Are you ready to be a big brother son?" Goku asked looking to Gohan who nodded his head at his father.

Yawning Chi-Chi felt her eyes slipping again though she could will herself to try and stay awake her body just refused to let her be.

"Well I think we should take these little guys back, you need your rest." Goku said softly as Chi-Chi shook her head but was already slipping back into her slumber. Goku giving his son the nod and pulled Goten from his mother's arm and he did Gosha.

"Don't worry Cheech i'll drop them off and Gohan with your dad and be back okay?" He told her though she mumbled something incoherently.

"Come on Gohan, these two need their rest just as much as your mom."

The earthborn saiyan giving a look back at his wife with a smile before carrying his daughter in his arms, this was just another reason he told himself that coming back to life was worth it. No matter the danger or the threat, there was nothing that could replace the feeling of holding his newborn child.

And he was ready to become a brand new dad of three.

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: What We Live For**

* * *

 

Chi-Chi shoved Goku off the bed, the once in deep slumber saiyan, husband and new father of two children woke up with a heavy blow to his head. Chi-Chi was drained thoroughly, and this last month had taken its toll on her. "Your turn…" She mumbled before covering her head with a pillow.

She wasn't neglecting her duties as a mother, she was… well prioritizing, how could she be a good mother tomorrow if she didn't get a proper rest. Yes that was it.

Goku barely dinged from the blow to the floor let out a yawn as he pushed himself up. Normally it wouldn't be an issue to get up in the night. But the Twins. Man they were straining him, Gohan was much easier, granted he was only one baby and not two. Sometimes, it was a simple changing or even a feeding. But most times though, once one was settled the other would begin crying, it was taking what little rest these two could get and pushed it to the brink.

The first couple weeks Goku would handle it, he would get up, being a saiyan he had a lot less need for sleep than others. But then again when he wanted to spar with Vegeta and Gohan. He needed rest, sometimes an hour or two if not more it would take to calm the twins down. Then on top of everything else, this really cut into his love life. Chi-Chi and him hadn't been intimate in almost two months, not that he wasn't used to periods of abstinence with his wife… but, one very big but.

Chi-Chi reeked of pheromones, the smell of his offspring and her fluctuations of heat were driving his senses mad some days. That and the way her breasts had swollen, the smell of her milk and the way she looked with the added weight and curves. It was turning him towards a single option of his hand, which he was not very fond of but he had to relieve himself somehow.

Rubbing his eyes though, Kakarot ignored his personal gripes as he made his way into the hallway towards the twins room. His ears perking up on a grumbling Gohan who was not sleeping anymore. ' _I got it son, put on those headphones for a bit if you want.'_ Goku told Gohan mentally with a gentle touch of his mind but he could hear the angry grumbles of a teenager wanting sleep.

Opening up the door Goku was blasted with more audible crying, as Gosha and Goten were both upset about something. "Alright, Alright Dad's here." Goku commented with a yawn. His nose could detect no foul odor which was a plus, no diapers changing was a good thing for him.  _Alright, so what is the problem now._ Coming closer he had a few options and went with the logical one, grabbing a bottle that was premade by Chi-Chi, one of a dozen that were in a small cooler near their bed. Bringing it to Goten's lips which mildly interrupted his cries as the milk splashed in his mouth.

Bringing another towards Gosha who didn't even close her mouth alerted her father that it wasn't hunger. "What's the matter?" Goku asked picking her up, finding a quick answer as her smaller fingers tried to grab at him. "Ah just a little lonely or needing your dads warmth I see." He exhaled in some relief as he held Gosha atop his shoulder. Goku looked at the side of his little girl's face and saw the small black bangs forming faster than would be normal but he knew why. His saiyan side was definitely winning out on her hair growth, just that it wasn't totally human. No thick spikes, but there wasn't a fine shine that Chi-Chi's had with her own.

Gosha's cries died down to whimpers as he softly patted her back and walked around the room. He wasn't about to set her back down until she fell asleep, knowing his little girl had to be lights out or she'd just start crying again. Unlike Goten who was a wildcard,  _too much like your dad in some ways._ He thought to himself knowing that he was the definition of a wild card.

Releasing a tired sigh Goku took a seat in the rocking chair, still holding Gosha the saiyan gently rocked backwards and forwards. The gentle motion turning the whimpers into softer and softer breaths, "go ahead and sleep little one." Goku breathed softly against her temple, his nose gently nuzzling her cheek as her small fingers slipped just that little bit further.

Closing his own eyes Goku figured a little rest wouldn't be terrible for him either as the sounds of an empty bottle and a slight cough from Goten told him the boy wouldn't be hungry for a while at least. He was just so exhausted…

" _But why?"_

" _I have to." Goku admitted as he spoke through King Kai. Feeling the energy of all of his friends, his son and Mirai Trunks. "Guys if I come back it will only mean more evil will fall upon the Earth, I mean think about it."_

" _Goku, you can't be serious."_

_It was the right thing to do, he could feel it. "I know this is selfish, but I have to do this."_

" _But what about mom? What about the baby?"_

" _I know Gohan, but I know that you'll understand."_

" _No-! I refuse to accept that dad!" Gohan shouted back through to his father._

_Goku felt a bit of guilt at his sons words. What was he supposed to do, risk everyone's lives or stay dead?_

" _I know it's hard but this is more than just our family Gohan."_

" _No! This is entirely about our family father."_

_He shook his head at those words. "Gohan there's and entire-"_

" _What about mom? What about me, and the baby, are you seriously just writing us off like that dad! That we mean nothing to you?"_

_Goku felt his hands tighten, how could he say this was for them except it was hurting them. "Gohan, you and your mother are the most important things to me… it's why I can't come back."_

" _If you do this… then you are nothing to me and mom."_

" _Gohan! This is about the safety of billions of innocent people including you!" Goku shouted to his son, how could he say such a thing? How come no one was stepping in to explain this to him?_

" _I guess you made your choice then…"_

" _Gohan I-"_

" _I always believed that you loved us dad! So how can you do this to us, I need you, mom needs you!"_

_Goku found himself unable to speak as if his mouth was filled with cotton. Words and thoughts were failing him._

" _Fine-!" The breaking of Gohan's voice as he cried across to his father. "I wish that you never come back! That we never see or hear from you again!"_

_The rumble of the eternal dragon echoed through to other world, "You're wish shall be granted."_

_It took a moment for Goku to blink as a feeling washed over him and the link between him and the people atop the lookout snapped like a wire. "King-Kai what just happened?" Goku asked looking towards the blue man who shook his head._

" _It seems that your son made a wish." The Kai released a painful sigh, "And the dragon granted it."_

" _King kai you can't be serious!"_

 _Except the Kai didn't respond, he just looked away._ " _ **Does it feel good Kakarot?"**_

 _A voice echoed in his head as Goku turned around and was greeted by a massive fist grabbing around his face. Where had his strength gone as he felt helpless._ " _ **Heh, it'll be fun seeing you in hell, it's where all of us who are never wanted go. An eternity where I can punish you for your damn crying, for turning me into this monster!"**_

Gasping awake, Goku felt himself being smothered, his eyes popping open to a fleshly stomach of a baby. Realizing that his little girl had moved from his shoulder and was currently perched overtop his face. Relief washed over him as he had just been having a nightmare. Taking a moment to carefully pluck Gosha from his head, wrapping her small hands that were currently fisted into his hair out. Then wrapping her back up in her blanket he let her rest next to Goten who had knocked the bottle to the corner of the crib.

' _Sleep well kids.'_ Goku thought casting them another glance before leaving them in peace.

[***]

"Seems like it's not just me who can't sleep tonight." Goku commented as he instantly transported inside of the gravity chamber where the prince was currently sitting, not even training. His eyes looking ahead towards the controls in deep thought.

"Must you always come unannounced, this is my sanctuary Kakarot." The prince growled, though perhaps he had grown accustomed to the imbeciles interruptions. Vegeta wasn't sure perhaps he was just tired. "So go ahead and spit it out Kakarot, clearly you have some pressing questions that need answering."

Detecting the veiled sarcasm Goku chuckled and walked around the room his hands resting atop his orange training pants, wearing no shirt Goku merely stared off at the ceiling with an aimless gaze. "Just reflecting on what might've happened, had a bit of nightmare about what my son would've done had I not come back… I don't have dreams like that."

"Oh so dreams frighten you Kakarot? Please, I experience nightmares yours would barely qualify as a fucking spec compared to my own."

Goku looked towards him, "Is that why you can't sleep either?"

"No Kakarot," The prince sneered, "I just stay up for the fucking peace and quiet. I pretend that everything in my life is just fucking perfect and there's nothing wrong with the world around me."

"You don't have to put it like that Vegeta."

"Kakarot, just because I have decided to spare you for now does not mean I will not rethink the idea of murdering you if you continue to pester me pointlessly over trivial things."

"If their trivial why are you getting so worked up over it?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose the saiyan took several deep breaths. "Because unlike you Kakarot I have to reflect on everything i've done and what i've become now. All because you spared my life, you turned me into everything I once thought was weak and pathetic. How I was once a ruthless murderer, a prince of pain and blood only now to be playing house with Bulma, raising a son, and trying to be something I never had in my entire life. Ask me Kakarot, from someone like you who until years ago had no idea what he was just pushes aside everything that's happened to them in their entire life. You might never have killed anyone Kakarot but according to you, you made enemies it was almost a reason why you didn't want to return from Mirai. But then look at me Kakarot, I have galaxies that want me dead, beings that would kill Bulma and Trunks for nothing more than being my son and being close to me. So you fear what you may have done on just one world, imagine what I have to prepare myself for should a moment occur on this planet when someone finds out who I am?"

"I see, it's what I thought about before I made the decision to come back." Goku added quietly though Vegeta heard him clearly, the saiyans looked at one another. "But even if I weren't here, or you. Who would protect them, I couldn't imagine it would be okay to be so far from them and seeing them suffer because of what we did."

That was something Vegeta struggled with, no matter how much he wanted to push away from the woman, to leave her and the world behind. The premise that they would still come to harm, no matter the remote chance gnawed at the back of his mind. "You're such an idiot Kakarot." He grumbled, thought he other saiyan knew that it was him agreeing though not saying it directly.

"If I wasn't here, i'd never see Gohan grow up or my new two little ones. Too loose that would probably be worse, that I might never be able to enjoy the moments that I've seen you start to enjoy." Goku cracked a smile as the prince rolled his eyes and looked away.

Though the prince would vehemently; mentally or physically, hurt himself forever saying that the saiyan had a point. Truthfully he did enjoy waking up in the same bed everyday, with Bulma beside him, the smell of their sex in the air from the night before. The way his son grew and trained and looked up to him even being so young, how he worked to please his father. The small things too, Bulma's family, the peace it was a far cry from the planet purger he had been less than a decade ago. It was…  _decent._ But he couldn't have himself stop thinking about everything he had ever done and everyway that Bulma and Trunks might be turned against him or that one day they might both be done with him.  _How will my son ever understand what I was? Or the woman may wake up and see just who is beside her, that she might just logically kick me out and be done with all of this._

"You still haven't asked her to marry you yet Vegeta." Goku chuckled catching the prince stuck in his mind for a moment who sneered and turned back towards him.

"Even if I considered your stupid idea Kakarot, I wouldn't ask."

"You know she'd say yes if you asked." Goku shot back a cheeky grin.

"KAKAROT!"

Taking it as his que, Goku left, fortunately arriving just as Gosha and Goten both woke back up hungry.

[***]

It was a few months later, Chi-Chi was having some afternoon brunch with Bulma and Bunny. The floor beside them littered with demi saiyans. Gohan-who was watching out for them- Trunks, Goten, and Gosha. The smallest of the three now having short dark hair with twin pink ribbons holding up her hair as she sucked on a pacifier, currently exploring this strange and alien land with rapt interest before being turned around by some unknown force that smelled like her brother.

Goten was currently grabbing at Trunks who was idli and hilariously laughing, as he was pushing back the other half-saiyan's hands.

"You know I thought Goten was a spot on match for his dad, I can't believe that Gosha is just like you." Bulma smiled taking a drink of her coffee as she saw the heavy resemblance of her mother in the five month old.

Chi-Chi smiled, as she looked at her little girl who kept trying to 'explore' only to have Gohan redirect her before she went too far and then trying to look around the room again. "Yeah, just like mom and dad. A pair of mini us's."

"She's going to be just as beautiful as you are dear," Bunny gushed as the little toddler made her way over towards Bunny who happily picked her up as she came over out of intrigue. Setting her on her knee the grandmother smiled and tapped the small girls nose who tried to grab at her fingers while doing so earning a pitter of laughter from Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma dear when are you planning on having Vegeta give me a new granddaughter? I simply can't have just only grandson!" The cunning grandmother said holding motioning to the downright criminally cute girl she was holding.

"Mom! Please!" Bulma groaned her face flushing a bit red with her mothers forwardness. "It's enough handling Trunks and pushing Vegeta into another role of fatherhood isn't something he's-"

"Woman you better not be discussing having more children I told you my piece on that!" A very angry voice shouted from the outside causing Chi-Chi to laugh.

Growling a bit Bulma just shook her head,  _royal jackass._ Chi-Chi looked to Gohan, "You can go out and spar Gohan, I can handle things here and i'm sure you don't need to be around for girl talk."

The teenager didn't need to be told twice before quickly disappearing outside where his father and Vegeta were currently doing a light spar in the yard. A warm up before they got into the gravity chamber and got down to some serious training.

Chi-Chi smiled as Goten continued rough housing with Trunks, the two probably capable of hurting a regular human baby, but the two just enjoyed it and kept smiling and laughing the entire time. Gosha remained In Bunny's lap now finding the blonde woman's hands as a source of amusement as she kept patting her cheeks.

Time slowly slipped on throughout the day until…

The back door was all but kicked in, and a growling saiyan prince stormed inside. His coal black obsidian eyes be lining straight for Bulma. "Woman-!"

"Oh gods I swear if you came in here to have me fix-!" The prince yanked her up from the couch so that she was staring at him. "What the hell Vegeta?"

"Be quiet, because I have to say something." Vegeta said still holding her arm, his other hand in the pocket of his shorts.

Chi-Chi was a bit dumbfounded but as she peeked around the corner she saw her husband with the biggest grin on his face along with a partially embarrassed Gohan who had his hand on his forehead. ' _What did they do this time?'_

"I am the prince of all saiyans and I here and now am pledging myself to you and you to me." All three women were equally shocked except Bulma begin to shake as Vegeta pulled out a large diamond ring. "You are my woman, the mother of my son, and the only wench worthy of this." He held up the ring towards her.

"Though I am not human, I am willing to accept this union. Marry me Bulma."

Bulma's mouth fell open as she tried to compose herself but failed. Her free hand closed around the ring until she threw herself into Vegeta's chest. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her other arm around his neck as she half cried, half screamed a mixture of "yes I will," "Oh god Vegeta!, "I can't believe it!" Vegeta held her, his hands wrapping around her to hold her upright as she kissed his cheek giving him the biggest and brightest smile he'd ever seen from her.

Bunny all but lost herself breaking into tears as she clutched Gosha in her arms blubbering about how happy she was to see her little girl get married.

Chi-Chi looked to Goku who gave her a wink. She sighed but still smiled, tapping the seat beside her as Goku came over to her, picking up a half sleeping Goten in his arm as he embraced her on the couch. "Told you I could do it." He said kissing her ear and Chi-Chi giggled.

"Yes you did dear… Yes you did." The happiness Bulma was showing was infecting everyone, there were smiles all around. Even on the face of Vegeta who didn't hold back as he put his head against hers and let himself admit one thing.

He was happy and this feeling wasn't something he could fight down.


	2. The End

Goku heard the soft padding of feet and soft sniffles and then the smell of tears. The saiyan father of three already knew what was coming as his senses had quickly put him in tune with all of his family while in his house. The soft push of the door open came and Goku was already sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

  
“I had a bad dweam.” Came from a little girl wearing her bright pink onesie pajamas carrying a small white stuffed rabbit in her arm. The floppy ears dangling over her hand. “Can I sleep with you daddy?” Her soft voice awoke her mother who moved from her once ‘comfortable position’.

 

Chi-Chi heard it as well, finding herself now yawning as her husband’s warm chest had shifted and put her on a very cold pillow. Seeing her daughter she shook her head but smiled. “Come here sweetie.” Her voice a little hoarse though she wouldn’t explain the why to her child as the little girl pushed herself onto her parents bed. Quickly finding herself a point of comfort as she was hugged by her mother. 

 

The family settled back down and Goku released another yawn as he was still tired, he and Chi-Chi had only been asleep for an hour. Chi-Chi Shifted herself letting her head rest back on Goku’s warm chest as Gosha curled on her father’s side. Her head resting in the crux of his shoulder. ‘Snowie’, her stuffed rabbit was still held in her arm as she settled against her father’s side and gave in to rest. 

 

Goku smiled as his wife fell back asleep, one arm curling around her waist holding her secure as his other arm cradled his young daughter. The small girl sighing contentedly, taking the protection her father gave her. The small girl a near replica of her mother, except she had the knack of transforming into a super-saiyan when they got into too rigorous of training. 

 

Both of his new children had taken the fast pass to ascending. Goten and Gosha both were young super-saiyans along with their playmate Trunks. But still even though they were super-saiyans they were still little kids at heart.

 

It was here, in these moments where he understood why he was alive. There was nothing that could compare to what he felt right now. 

  
His head resting back atop his pillow Goku could only let his eyes drop slowly, between the soft breathing of Chi-Chi and Gosha pulled at his mind slowly pulling him back into that peace, that feeling that resonated inside of him. Life with his family, it was more important than anything else he had ever experienced and these past seven years had proven that more than any single thing he had done in his life.

 

…

 

A soft shaking slowly awoke the sleeping mother and father. Gosha was on her knees looking at her parents who slowly blinked themselves awake. “What is it honey?” Chi-Chi yawned as she still nestled her head against Goku’s warm chest. The first cracks of sunlight were breaking into the room behind their headboard casting a light glow in the morning.

 

She was in no hurry to get up. 

 

“Sorry for coming in here.” She felt a little bad about coming to her parents rooms after a bad dream, normally climbing next to Goten in his bed or Gohan’s was her first choice.

 

“It’s alright, you can come in here if you’re scared.” Goku said bringing a hand up to softly rub her head.

 

“I just… I had a dream that mommy was getting hurt.” The little girl could see her mother was alright, but she had thought it was all real. It was sounded so real she just had to come here to be sure that her mom was okay, that daddy wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

 

The sounds… they just made her terrified. 

 

“Oh Gosha I won’t let anything happen to Mommy. She’s safe with me, just like you and Goten, also I know Gohan won’t let anything happen to any of you guys either.” Goku reminded her as she nodded and leaned down to give her dad a big hug. 

 

Chi-Chi smiled and gave her little girl a kiss, “Don’t worry your mom is just as tough as are you my little angel.” 

 

Gosha giggled as she just stayed hugging her dad. “I know momma, but you were grunting and shouting about things being too hard.” She mumbled instantly causing Goku and Chi-Chi too look at each other.

 

He looked at his wife and mouthed silently,  _ ‘I wore them all down at a hundred times gravity!’  _ To which Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes at him and just shook her head.

 

The door to their room popped open as the other little one in the group didn’t want to be left out. “Hey dad were you and mom doing that private training thing again last night?” The unabashed voice of their other seven year old turned his mother’s glare onto her husband with enough intensity to melt steel.

 

“Private training? Mommy and Daddy train?” Gosha asked clearly interested in the topic, perhaps it was real just that her mom and dad were just training. Sure her mom could fight, but she couldn’t imagine her momma training with dad.

 

“Well it’s-” 

 

“Yeah Trunks told me that his parents do all kinds of training at night in the morning!” Goten exclaimed now sitting on the bed.

 

“Wow!” Gosha looked to both of her parents not understanding the mortified look on their faces. “What kind of training is it? Can you show us? Will it make us stronger?” 

 

“Yeah I wanna know! Vegeta just yells at Trunks and walks away muttering in some strange language. So can you-”

  
“I think it’s time for breakfast, you kids go set the table and let mom and dad get ready.” Chi-Chi interrupted her hand pointing towards the door.

  
“Aww but we wanna learn how to do adult training!” Goten and Gosha both whined.

 

“Eh, heh you heard your mother. It’s something we will talk about when your older okay?” Goku said doing his best not to say anything that might cause irreversible harm. “Besides you guys want to see Gohan’s new high school right? You two better get ready for breakfast then.”

 

Both of the young children’s eyes widened as they quickly remembered what today was! “Yeah!” Goten cried jumping from the bed and scurrying out the room leaving Gosha scrambling to catch back up and thankfully granting both parents a moment of reprieve.

 

Goku wiped his forehead a bit until he met the heavy thud of his wife’s hand on the back of his head. “Ow Ow! Cheech!” The saiyan whined as his wife sat up and glared at him. “I didn’t know they were awake, they both fell asleep when I got them home!” He was pleading his case to his wife, but the judge and jury weren’t buying his excuses.

 

“I swear son Goku, you love to try my patience.” She grumbled getting out of bed, still fully nude from the night before as Goku had gone super-saiyan during their lovemaking to not only make it more intense but to satisfy both of them quickly before the young ones were aware of it. Clearly it hadn’t worked and as their kids were acutely aware of what they were doing, thankfully Goku had managed the  _ ‘talk’  _ with Gohan and the teen didn’t ask too many questions when his parents needed a moment alone.

 

Goku rubbed his ‘wound’ before getting out of bed, “I’ll try and go to 200 times gravity next time alright?” but Chi-Chi turned her nose up at him and opened the door to their bathroom. “Come on Cheech, it was so long-! Please don’t make us go back on abstinence again!” Their routine was interrupted more and more as the two little ones got older, having to do more work around the house limited their intimacy, something Chi-Chi could go much more without than her husband.

 

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she turned on the water to her shower, intent on getting the sticky feeling from her body and hair.  _ ‘Super-saiyan sex, its not joke.’  _ Bulma had once said that she and Vegeta had done it with him transformed and she hands down admitted it was the best, however she was a bit to delicate for the rough treatment of a saiyan male with fifty times greater strength and speed. 

 

She however, she could take it much better. Flipping back her head towards her husband, “Well are you coming or not?”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, Goku closed the door and pulled the curtain tight as he brought his arms around his wife. Their lips finding the others as pushed her against the wall. Both were in agreement, today needed to be a good day.

 

…

 

It was a bit nerve wracking though for some, the teenage Gohan, ready to begin highschool at orange star was ready for the family day introduction for newcomers on their first day on campus. Wearing his red pants, white shirt and a black vest the teen was waiting out front of the school ready to start a new big chapter in his life as he got involved more with the outside world. 

  
Except… “Wow! Oooh this place looks almost as big as Bulma’s house!” His younger brother and sister, the little mischievous devils that they were had snuck away from mom and dad to go and look for their big brother.

 

Who was in the middle of his first english class.

 

“Excuse me, but vwhy are you children in ziss class?” The teacher said looking towards the duo. Goten wearing a blue button shirt and slacks, while his sister was wearing a blue dress. 

 

“Hey it’s big brother! HEY-!” Gosha wailed waving to Gohan who was instantly receiving a number of snickers and his face flushed red with complete embarrassment over his little sister.

 

“Hey Gohan!” Goten cried taking the entire class’s focus off the fact that Gohan was currently redder than a tomato as he leaped into the air and flipped several times as he intended on impacting on his older brother like a cannonball.

 

Gohan snapped upwards and caught his little brother much to the surprise of everyone.

 

His new classmates that sat next to him, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner all watched the teen snap upwards before they had even blinked and catch the little boy who threw himself so quickly he was practically flying. 

  
“What are you doing? You guys are supposed to be acting normal!” Gohan quickly hissed the reminder in his little brothers ear before snapping back up to his teacher. They had been told at least thirty times by their mother not to show off their powers, their abilites or anything while here. “Sorry mam, these two probably wandered away from my parents during the family walkthrough tour.” Knowing wholly well the two little devils decided to go have fun with their big brother thinking he would let them escape the no doubt boring meet and greet.  _ ‘But did they really have to come in here and embarrass me like that? Oh man how am I supposed to fit in when my little brother and sister are acting like dad?’  _

 

“I zhall call zem from the office, pleaze have zem wait outzide!” His teacher directed Gohan to the door as everyone chuckled as Goten tried to squirm free.

With some relief Gohan carted his little brother down the stairs who began to squirm. “Hey stop it runt. You’re going back with mom and dad.”

 

“Come on Gohan it’s soooo boring can’t we at least see what you’re doing in here. It’s way better than what mom and dad are doing. Just walking and talking Blah! Where’s the training and the fighting?” Gosha stopped to ponder that for a second, “Do you even train here? Doesn’t seem the best place for fighting?” looking around there was nothing that she could see that would be good for fighting.

  
Then just as suddenly as Gosha and Goten appeared, came his dad. The man appearing via instant transmission.

 

The entire class and teacher gasped in shock as a man just appeared from nowhere. Standing in his orange training gi and boots. The man with impossibly black spikes and a resemblance to their newest classmate. Though they didn’t need to ask as the man smiled and plucked the one kid into his arms from Gohan. “I knew you two would go sneak off and find your big brother.”

 

“Aww come on Dad it’s soooo Boring-!” Goten exclaimed using his hands as an exaggeration before flopping over in his hands going limp. 

 

Goku laughed, “Come on now you know not to make your mother upset.”

 

Videl looked to Erasa with a slight quirk in her brow. “Is it just me or does that guy look really familiar?”

 

The blonde tapped her pen on her bottom lip, “Yeah he kinda does, weird I was thinking the same thing.”

 

Sharpner snorted, “Oh come on, of course he would look familiar, he’s the dweebs dad? Strange that he isn’t built like his old man who might have some muscle.”

 

“Yeah but look at his little brother, he jumped like thirty feet so fast and Gohan… he just caught him like it was nothing?” Erasa added finding herself biting the top of her pen. She definitely had an eye on their new student.

 

Videl looked at Gohan and his father… 

 

_ ‘Bahaha! See this guy here, you’ll see it soon. That hair those powers they are all tricks!’  _ How many times did she see her father, the world champ show the video of the Cell games to the media and to all his students showing them that they were not real fighters but in fact con-artists. Making up flashy acts and pretending to be real fighters.

 

_ ‘That’s why I’m the champ little sweet pea, this fool in orange and blue. He wouldn’t last two seconds in the ring with me if I really tried!’  _ How he would laugh and laugh pointing at the man in blonde.  _ ‘One good Chop! Just like Cell! CHOP!’  _ Imitating the attack that destroyed cell with his right hand, it's what made him from just the greatest fighter to the world’s savior…

“Mizter Zon, pleaze take your children with you for zee tour, my class Vroom is no place zem!” The teacher instructed pointing at the door to which Goku didn’t bother. 

 

Gosha gave in with reluctance and flipped over onto her dad’s shoulder and before Gohan could even hope of reminding his dad to not use instant transmission…

 

He did.

 

_ ‘I just wanted my first day to be normal. How am I going to answer all these questions?’  _ Gohan lamented quietly as he made his way back to his seat, trying his best to count the floor tiles and avoid the stairs.

 

The teacher resumed her lesson, moving on as if the distraction had never happened. Unfortunately many eyes were glued on Gohan. “So is like your dad a magician?” That’s some crazy teleportation trick.

 

Gohan just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, he loves doing tricks like that?”

 

“So what’s the secret then brainiac?” Shrapner mocked leaning back in his chair and turning towards the new kid.

 

“Ehh, he’s never showed me that one.” Gohan said scratching the back of his head. His eyes slipped towards Erasa and though the blonde winked at him he noticed the deep glare he was receiving from Videl. It was as if she was analyzing him, as she chewed the top of her pen.  _ ‘Oh man… maybe this wasn’t a great idea to enroll in a public high school.’  _

 

…

 

“Oww!” “Come on mom we didn’t do anything?” Gosha and Goten both whined as their mother had them both by the ears.

 

“Did I not tell you both to stay with me?” She sighed her aggravation showing in her voice as she shook her head. “Then you go into your brother’s classroom and interrupt his studies? Have I not told you how important learning is?”

 

“We just wanted to see what it looked like!” Gosha pleaded though she could break the grip on her ear she knew wisely that accepting this punishment was better. 

 

Chi-Chi scoffed at that little lie, “Then you could’ve stayed with me and your father. Then I had to go send him off to get you and of course…” Her voice trailed off as she looked to Goku accusingly. “You had to go and use your instant transmission.”

 

Holding his hands up defensively, “You said bring them back now.” It wasn’t his fault, she said she wanted them right now. “I got them back as soon as I could.”

 

“But what did we discuss today with the kids?”

 

Goku closed his eyes and he could already feel the assault he would take for that little stunt. “No powers, but the kids were-”

 

“Not another word Son Goku, the last thing I need is Gohan getting expelled because of his family on the first day of school, or heaven forbid someone start asking questions about our family. Then what will we do if they realize just who we are?” Chi-Chi stated hauling up Goten and Gosha a bit further making them cease their whimpers as they were close to just accepting their punishment.

 

“You’re right, it was a bit reckless hon. It just slipped my mind is all.” Goku admitted bowing his head slightly, “Won’t happen again Cheech, I promise.”

 

Sighing, Chi-Chi released her death grip on the two little ones who both clutched their ears as if they had been ripped clean off. “We’re going to watch Gohan at one of his classes and then we’re going to grab some lunch and head home for the day. And no crazy powers alright? We are a normal human family for today alright?” Her eyes flicked towards who two demi saiyans.

  
“Yes mom,” “Yeah were just normal humans.” 

 

With that the son Family sat on the bleachers watching as Gohan participated in P.E. “What kind of game is this?” Goten asked Gosha who shrugged. “I thought you woulda known?”

 

Both of the kids looked to their dad, “Hey dad what game are they playing? Why are they using a big stick to hit a ball?”

 

Goku remembered hearing about this game from Yamcha, it was a good job according to him. “I think it’s baseball, Yamcha does it for his job and is pretty good at it if I remember.”

 

“So how do you play?” Gosha asked as she remained in front of her mother getting her hair straightened out. 

 

Gohan was out in the outfield as he watched Sharpner go up to bat. Videl was currently pitching and Erasa was centerfield his ears able to pick up both the pitcher and batter’s words. “I hope your ready for a strike!”

 

“Oh bring it on Videl-!” With a cocky smirk he pulled back as Videl fired her pitch down the plate but the blonde all-star nailed it, the ball shot into the air like a rocket and as Sharpner raised his hands in celebration everyone watched as the ball slammed into a mit.

 

_ ‘Oh lord, I thought Gohan knew how to control himself…’  _ Chi-Chi lamented covering her eyes with her hand as her oldest son was currently thirty feet in the air.

 

“YAY GOHAN!” “YOU GOT IT BIG BROTHER!” His two siblings cheered as Gohan smiled but realized the runner on first was off the bag. He pulled his arm back -and as gently as his could- threw the ball to the first basemen who fell over backwards on the bag ending the inning and stunning everyone except those who were related to the new student. 

 

Things progressed as normal no one questioning too much as Gohan’s family had an impressive ability to jump really high, as they had learned from Goten and Gosha this morning. So perhaps it was just in his genes. But Sharpner, wasn’t ready to let the demi-saiyan off that easily as Gohan got up to bat.

  
_ ‘I’ll show this brainiac how things really work around here,’  _ Drawing his arm back to pitch.  _ ‘I’ll have you ducking like a sissy for that little stunt earlier!’  _

 

Videl realized it a second to late as she saw the look in her other classmates eyes. “Goh-!” It was all she got as the ball fired outwards and everyone gasped as the ball smacked Gohan on the side of the head.

 

“I got hit right so that means I go to first base?” Gohan asked nonchalantly to the P.E. teacher who speechless as his son just took a fastball to the head and didn’t even bat an eye at it. (bad pun I know)

 

Goten pressed his lips together as he focused on what happened. “So if you get hit you get to go on base?”

 

“Yeah that’s another rule.” Goku said as Goten scratched his head. “So why not just get hit all the time? It's not like that ball would hurt.”

 

Sighing Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips as she finished Gosha’s hair. “Well all my children are super-saiyans so of course it wouldn’t hurt, if one of those kids got hit by that it would seriously hurt them.”

 

“Really?” Gosha asked looking back at her mother who nodded.

 

“It’s-”

  
The sound of automatic gunfire ripped through the air as the entire class and the teacher, save the Son family members who didn’t even flinch. Goku’s eyes flicked towards the other side of the street. He could see several men sitting on the back of a large blue pickup truck firing assault weapons into a bank.

 

“Kids! Make your way back around the building, stay low and keep yourself out of sight!” The Teacher shouted getting up into a crouching position and ushering all the kids save Videl who was ready to get down to business. Her mid school and afternoon activities of being a crime fighter.

 

Except today she wasn’t going to be alone. Goku put a hand on his wife’s shoulder who rolled her eyes towards him. “Going to play hero?” She laughed knowing exactly what he was going to say and do.

  
Goku smiled, “I can’t let people get hurt. I didn’t save them all from Cell to just let people hurt one another.”

 

“Can we go?” “Yeah Please!” Goten and Gosha asked knowing what their dad was going to do. 

 

_ ‘It’s hopeless to say no, they will go anyway.’  _ She knew her two little ones would follow their dad regardless of what she said right now. “You may follow your dad but you can’t be seen or get involved alright?”

 

“YAY!” They both cheered.

 

“I’ll be on the roof, and don’t go crazy Goku.” Chi-Chi told him giving him a kiss on the lips as she lifted off into the air and floated towards the roof of the Gymnasium as Goku gave her a wink. 

 

_ ‘It was a good thing I taught Chi-Chi and the little ones how to fly.’  _ Goku thought with a grin as he raised his hands over his head. His veins pulsed, muscles slowly expanding as he concentrated hard before a burst of Golden light exploded out from his body a pair of blue eyes and black pupils turned towards the sight of the little gun battle.

 

“Heh! These cops aint nothing! You hear that pig-!” One of the robbers shouted unloading rounds into the police vehicle as the other one put a large bag of money in the front cab with the driver. 

  
Both cops were pinned by the gunfire still waiting on back up. Until a glowing figure appeared out of nowhere. 

 

A man in orange and blue with blonde hair that fell around his ankles, a ripple of electricity surged around him as blue light crackled around him.

 

“Hey what the hell-!” The man with the gun said shoving it towards the blonde haired man who turned his eyes towards him. Casually the man with insanely long blonde hair grabbed the barrel of the rifle and bent it upwards slowly turning the once straight metal into a U shape.

 

The other man pulled the trigger and held it down, spilling almost fifty rounds at the newcomer who didn’t even move. “I didn’t even hit him!?” He exclaimed shocked as slowly he realized the man’s other hand was upwards and slowly opened back up. Small copper objects dropped from his palm, the size of pennies and fell on the ground clinking on the concrete.

 

“Oh screw this-! Let’s go!” The driver shouted hitting his foot on the accelerator sending both men who were in the bed of the pick up forwards and over the edge slamming into the ground. 

 

Though as he drove forwards a teenager appeared in front of the Truck, wearing gym clothes, his hair a brilliant blonde as well. He just floored it straight forwards not trying to avoid him at all. The blonde in the street held up his hand and released a massive shout. 

 

A burst of energy flew forwards causing the truck to spin and flip backwards into the air landing in a heap upside down, skidding to a stop just inches from the blonde teenager in the street. Coming towards the door his hand ripping off the side with ease dropping it in a mess of scrap metal he crouched down. “You could’ve really hurt yourself, next time you should think about your actions.”

 

The would be bank robber wanted to say something but with the blood running down his forehead and his body in a miserable state he just passed out.

 

The police who stood up from the car looked at the scene and watched as both men who had fallen out of the Truck were currently being dragged towards them by two small blonde children. “Here you go Mister Policeman!” A little boy said holding up the man who was still in a daze.

 

“I got one too!” A little girl said her blonde hair splayed every single direction.

 

At a loss for really what to say the man just nodded. “Th-Thanks there kids?” Before placing the men in handcuffs. While he did that Videl jumped in beside him.

 

“What just happened?” She looked towards the little boy and girl who jumped towards the man with impossibly long blonde hair who smiled at her and raised two fingers at her in a sort of salute. “Hey-! Stop!”

 

He disappeared in a flash, both kids with him who were sitting atop his shoulders waving.

 

“What is going on here?” Videl shouted looking the officer who shrugged.

 

“I have no idea, that guy just bent a gun backwards and caught every single bullet with his bare hands, then some other guy stopped a Truck by yelling at it.” Shaking his head. “I tell yah, this job is just getting far to crazy for someone at my age.”

 

Videl growled, she had just came over here as fast as she could and everything had already wrapped itself up. But she remembered that man, wearing the orange and blue gi, the little girl and boy. Biting on her fingernail she thought back again to something her father said.  _ ‘Yeah, that hair that turns blonde it's a trick the one with the flames for hair and the lavender one! See that it’s a trick!’ _

 

Somehow she didn’t believe it… Not since they were wearing something very familiar…

 

Chi-Chi looked at her husband who appeared beside her atop the gym, she saw the big smile for her, and she just shook her head but managed  a small laugh herself. “Had enough hero for the day?” Her eyes flicked to the little trouble makers grinning ear to ear on his shoulders. 

 

“Man that was sooo cool-!” Goten exclaimed imitating his dad’s hands. “He caught them all like this-!” flashing his hand super quick.

 

“Yeah we got the strongest dad in the world!” Gosha beamed giving her father a big hug on his head.

 

“Don’t worry kid’s someday you'll be just as strong as me if not stronger!” Both of them cried out in elation of the prospect except his his wife who glared at him. “But you both have to do your studies like your mom wants first, you have to be smart to be a good fighter.”

  
“Awww.” They both whined.

  
“No whining you two, your big brother did it. You can handle it, if you can train for eight hours a day you can spend the same amount of time training your mind.” Chi-Chi scolded as both let their super-saiyan hair drop to black.

 

“Yes mom,” They both conceded in defeat as Goku laughed. “Whose hungry though? This form really drains me.” His long blonde hair fading from his body returning to his black.

 

“Oh great an extra hungry saiyan to feed.” Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as Goku brought an arm around his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Love you too hun.”

 

Teleporting away leaving Gohan at school so that he could sneak back into class though leaving the teen with the really crazy idea…  _ ‘Man I wish I could people more, but I can’t do it like this people would recognize me. Maybe Bulma can help me out with something?’ _

 

…

 

It was near dinner time back at the Son household that evening, outside both Goten and Gosha were going through a sparring match under their father’s watch. Chi-Chi was inside putting the finishing touches on dinner.

 

The elder saiyan though felt someone spying on them, his senses were honed and he knew almost every single animal that lived in the area. This new one was stronger and not weak,  _ ‘I wonder what they want?’ _

 

Goku teleported away for a moment his body appearing behind someone who was looking through a pair of binoculars at his house. “So this is where Gohan lives… Wait where did his Dad go?” A female voice said a bit of alarm going off as she realized he had-!

 

“I’m behind you,” He said cheerfully making a voice shriek out of freight and causing the two little demi saiyans to stop their spar. “Keep going kids it's alright-!”

Videl whirled about and looked up at the man called Son Goku, she had learned quite a bit about him since that day, finding old records and logs about the former world champion of martial arts before her father. And the man who resembled someone from the Cell games. “H-H-How did you find me, or even know I was here?”

 

Laughing sheepishly Goku scratched the back of his head, “Yeah about that it’s-”

 

“Hey hold on Dad!” Both parties looked to the side as Gohan had left the house to investigate as well. “Yeah… uhh Dad can you give me a minute, I need to talk to Videl so I can… uhm explain things?”

 

Goku smiled and nodded to his son, “Sure thing son, just don’t take long dinner will be ready soon and i’m very hungry tonight.”

  
“When are you not Dad?” Gohan chuckled back at him to which his father laughed and teleported back to the house leaving a very accusing looking Videl and Gohan who blushed unable to look at her in the eyes.

 

“I have questions.” Videl demanded as she stood up looking at the other teen.

 

Much like his father he scratched the back of his head and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you do…”

 

Goku didn’t eavesdrop on his son letting him talk to his son and not wanting either of his two little youngsters make things more complicated he ushered them both in the house to clean up before dinner. Stopping by the door he just looked over towards his son and the girl called Videl and smiled.

 

“What’s that look you got on your face hun?” 

 

He didn’t answer just gestured with his head towards his son, Chi-Chi followed his gaze and gasped. “Oh lord! A Girl! A girl came here to speak with my baby!?” A million different questions raced through her mind as she looked at the figures talking. “Oh she better not try and corrupt my baby, I won’t stand for-”

 

“Shh, shh it’s alright Cheech she just wanted to talk with him. She’s one of his classmates.” Goku chuckled bringing an arm around his wife and pulling her to his side. “She has the same look that you did when you first met me you know?” Cracking a grin he looked to his wife who had a mortified look on her face.

 

“You mean-? She-? Oh what am I going to do?” Picturing a hundred different scenarios in her mind as she could only imagine if some girl had a crush on her little boy. 

 

Kissing her head Goku rubbed her shoulders, “We don’t need to do anything, Gohan’s becoming a man so let’s let him figure this out.” 

 

Chi-Chi turned and hugged her husband as she just looked at the way Videl poked Gohan accusingly and he held up both hands as if defending himself from an accusation. “I can’t believe that Gohan is already growing up so fast… It just feels like days ago we were had ended the Cell games, had Goten and Gosha, and then went to Bulma and Vegeta’s wedding… Things are just moving so fast.” Chi-Chi said holding onto her saiyan who rubbed her back.

 

“I know Cheech, things are happening fast... but the years i’ve lived you and the kids for have been the best in my life.” He tilted his wife’s chin up to his, meeting her soft brown with his onyx black. “Let’s watch our kids grow up and enjoy that all the same.”

 

Smiling Chi-Chi nodded before pulling his lips down to kiss her own. No matter what, she had treasured all the years he had spent to live with her and he with her.

 

To live with each other was the greatest thing they ever had.

 

The End.

  
  
  



End file.
